She will be mine
by Erised Black
Summary: [TERMINADO] La novia de James lo deja por otro chico y él, gracias a la idea de sus amigos, decide matar de celos a su ex convirtiendo a una pobre pelirroja en una chica 10 para el GRAN BAIILE Fic sin magia
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la Autora:** Esta historia esta situada en un universo paralelo (lo digo porque no quiero que nadie me venga "pero si eso es así" o "no no no no, JK dice claramente que XXX" porque me dará igual XD) es mi pequeño patinazo neuronal (me lo merezco xd) dedicado a todas las chicas que (como yo) nos consideramos inferiores a lo que somos… ¡Animos a todas! (ahora que nadie se tome esto como unas "instrucciones" de lo que hay que hacer, todos tenemos que ser como somos, nada de estereotipos y esas cosas…). Bueno, no me enrollo mas, y a leer :D

**Capítulo uno:**

Encendió el grifo de la ducha ¡Que fría! Vamos, fijo que se bañaría con esa agradable temperatura del agua. Salió de la ducha de nuevo, aún seca, y dejó que el grifo soltara agua y mas agua hasta que el calentador la convirtió en agua calentita. Cuando estuvo a su gusto se deshizo de la toalla y se metió dentro. Que bueno era tomarse una ducha por la mañana, aunque esa ducha la devolvía a la maldita rutina de cada día. Suspiró resignada, las vacaciones de Semana Santa habían terminado y ella se tenía que resignar a volver a ese maldito instituto… Que le vamos ha hacer…

Cogió champú y se lo tiró con pocas ganas encima de la cabeza y empezó a frotar con suavidad.

Tampoco era que el instituto no le gustara, tenía sus amigas, sacaba buenas notas, se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo… el problema del instituto era ese "casi" con el que no se llevaba bien, en especial el sector femenino. La mayoría de chicas de su instituto tenían el cerebro lleno de serrín, bueno, la mayoría lo tenían vacío, luego había cuatro chicas que tenían el serrín y una hermosa neurona activa. Resumiendo, que el problema que ella tenía con el instituto eran esas chicas unineuronales que tenía por compañeras. ¿Por qué? Pues porque se pasaban la vida amargándola a ella, que era todo lo contrario de ellas, es decir, tenía varias neuronas activas y prefería quedarse leyendo un libro que no ir a una fiesta rara en casa de un desconocido, a fumar porros y a terminar como una cuba. El hecho era simplemente ese. Por suerte a ella de normal le daba igual lo que le dijeran o hicieran, sabía perfectamente que ella era mejor que ellas (o eso era lo que intentaba pensar para animarse). Se quitó todo el jabón que tenía en el pelo con agua, cogió un par de toallas (una que se enroscó al cuerpo y otra al cabello) y salió de la ducha.

El espejo estaba totalmente cubierto de vaho, por lo que tuvo que pasar la mano un par de veces para poder verse en él.

Lo primer que vio fueron un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con sueños ¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿Por qué había ido a dormir la noche anterior tan tarde? Suspiró de nuevo. Sus ojos eran lo que mas le gustaba de ella, eran, sin duda, lo mejor de su personas y, por desgracia, lo que menos destacaba a lo lejos ("ya me dirás tú como se liga con solo unos ojos bonitos" pensó ella).

La verdad era que no era una chica fea, aunque tampoco era guapa. No era ni alta ni baja, era de una estatura mediana, tenía la cara algo redondita y una nariz un tanto respingona, que le daba un aire gracioso. En la cara también, para su desagrado, tenía varias pecas pequeñitas, heredadas de su madre. Eso si, estaba muy delgada, estaba tan delgada que su madre la había llevado al medico varias veces, y este solo le había dicho que era su constitución, estaba tan delgada que mucha gente bromeaba sobre si un día de mucho viento saldría volante, estaba tan delgada que… ¡Que estaba muy plana! Eso la avergonzaba, al lado de sus amigas y compañeras de curso parecía una niñita pequeña… A eso tampoco había solución, solo esperar a que algún día la madre natura se acordaría de que se había olvidado de terminar su desarrollo.

Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y una mata de pelo rojizo cayó encima de sus hombros. No era un pelo feo, era un cabello muy bonito, pero lo llevaba demasiado descuidado, su madre no paraba de repetirle que tenía que ir urgentemente a la peluquería, y su hermana se dedicaba a llamarla "Pelo-zanahoria". Se lo secó rápidamente y se lo recogió en su típico peinado: una cola de caballo de lo mas normal y corriente que pueda haber en el mundo.

Se estaba poniendo la ropa interior cuando su hermana empezó a pegar golpes a la puerta del baño.

-¡Niñata date prisa!- gritó. Su hermana era un año mayor que ella, solo uno, y se dedicaba a tratarla como si fuera basura, la sacaba de quicio. Su hermana era la típica chica unineuronal que tanto odiaba ella. Era una chica de diecisiete años, alta, rubia, delgada, de ojos azules… hubiera sido la mar de mona si no hubiera tenido esa horrible cara de caballo. Sonrió para si misma al recordar que, al menos de cara, ella era mucho mas guapa y que, por suerte, tenía cerebro- ¡Voy a llegar tarde y he quedado con mi novio!- mas golpes en la puerta.

Se vistió apresuradamente y salió del baño, sin siquiera recogerlo, bajo la mirada asesina de su hermana. Sin decirle absolutamente nada fue corriendo hasta su habitación, una pequeña sala de paredes celestes donde habían puesto con muy poca gracia una cama de madera clara, un pequeño escritorio de la misma madera donde había un ordenador un tanto viejo, una silla giratoria de color azul y una armario de dos puertas lleno a rebosar de ropa. Cogió su maleta y bajó al piso inferior.

-Mamá me voy- anunció, dándole un beso a la mujer, que estaba lavando platos. Su madre si que era guapa. Era pelirroja, como ella, de ojos azules, alta, esbelta, de labios rojos… Como quería ella parecerse a su madre, pero el único parecido eran las pecar de la nariz y, bueno, esa mata de pelo roja que ella tenía en la cabeza.

-Que vaya bien, Lily- le contestó ella.

-Adiós papá- se despidió de su padre, que estaba leyendo el periódico mientras bebía su café matutino. Él le hizo una señal conforme la había oído pero estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo cosas sobre la bolsa como para contestar.

Salió de casa, se encontró con una gélida calle y siguió su paseo rutinario hacia el Padgate High School.

Una chica rubia, alta, despampanante, de ojos azules se acercaba con paso rápido a un chico que charlaba con sus amigos en la entrada del instituto. El chico era bastante más alto que la chica y también muy musculoso, por algo era el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Era de tez bastante morena, de pelo negro un tanto alborotado, unas gafas negras cuadradas enmarcaban unos ojos café que tenían un aire de ¿peligroso? Y una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostraba en su cara.

-Trae esto- le dijo divertido a uno de sus amigos, que acababa de liar un porro. El amigo lo fulminó con la mirada, y él añadió- Te recuerdo que me debes no uno, sino tres.

-Hey James, por ahí viene tú amiguita- comentó el chico al que le acababa de quitar el porro. James se volteó con una sonrisa para encontrarse con la rubia despampanante que iba hacía él.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa afable. James asintió y los dos fueron unos metros lejos de los amigos del chico. Él no podía sacar la vista de la falda que llevaba su novia ¡Pero que corta era! A veces pensaba que cosas así tendrían que estar prohibidas en este mundo.

-¿Qué quiere Hannah?- preguntó él sin mirarla, ya que sus amigos no paraban de gritarle cosas para intentar dejarle en ridículo, claro estaba que a él nadie le dejaba en ridículo, era solo una simple bromita que se hacían los unos al os otros.

-Te dejo- contestó ella, como si le diera el resultado de una suma de dos cifras.

-Ah…- comentó él distraído, de pronto pero, volvió a la Tierra y entendió lo que acababa de decir la chica- ¿Cómo?- preguntó atónito.

-Lo que oyes- contestó ella, con su sonrisita- Estas vacaciones he conocido a un chico… ¡Que es genial! ¿Sabes el programa de televisión "Jóvenes Rebeldes"?- James negó con la cabeza, no miraba estúpidos programas para adolescentes con las hormonas desmarchadas- Bueno, da igual, él es uno de los protagonista. Lo conocí en el hotel donde estaba con mis padres y es genial. Obviamente nos liamos y pasamos unas vacaciones puramente sexuales- siguió la chica, dejando a James con la boca abierta- y, obviamente, lo dejo contigo. Pues nada, adiós- la chica se giró, dejándolo a él aun en shock. Dio dos pasos y luego se giró de nuevo hacia él- Se me olvidaba decirte que seguimos yendo juntos al baile de final de curso, ¿Vale?- y se fue dejando a James con la boca abierta. ¡Acababa de quedarse sin novia! ¡Ella lo había dejado! ¡Eso no le podía ocurrir a él, James Potter!

Una pelirroja, vestida con unos anchos pantalones tejanos y una simple sudadera azul marino, avanzaba por la entrada del colegio, con la maleta colgada de la espalda y el pelo recogido en una cola, cuando oyó como alguien la llamaba. Se giró para encontrarse con su mejor amiga Cora Spellman.

-Chica, que rápido vas- comentó la recién llegada, jadeando- llevó siguiéndote desde hace… pfff… no se, como que mucho- Lily sonrió.

Cora era una chica alta, de cabello castaño largo hasta media espalda, siempre recogido en dos coletas, labios rojos y ojos azules. Lily la consideraba perfecta, todo lo contrario a ella. Cora sacaba buenas notas, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, nadie se metía con ella, era simpática, sociable, alegre amable y muy guapa. Era la mejor amiga de Lily pero, a diferencia de ella, muchas veces iba con los "populares". Se llevaba tan bien con "ellos" que siempre que se hacía una fiesta la invitaban de las primeras, pero ella casi nunca iba, prefería quedarse con Lily y sus amigas. Las dos chicas siguieron pasillo abajo en dirección a su clase, un piso mas arriba. Charlaban tranquilamente y no se fijaban en que había una especia de acumulación de chicos sentados en un banco. De pronto, de entre los chicos salió uno de pelo alborotado corriendo, al parecer huía de los otros, y chocó contra Lily.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó ella. James la miró, primero cabreado, luego cambió esa expresión por una de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento mucho…- iba a decir su nombre, sabía que esa chica iba a su clase, pero no se acordaba de cómo se llamaba y, obviamente, después de haber chocado contra ella no la llamaría pelo-zanahoria o "rara" como la llamaban las otras.

-Evans- dijo Cora, con una sonrisa, y James se la devolvió.

-Lo siento mucho Evans- contestó él, pero la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió hacia la clase, seguida de Cora.

-¡Hemos encontrado la sustituta idea!- dijo uno de los amigos de James. Era un chico de pelo negro largo, ojos azules, con un aire muy rebelde y una sonrisa pícara.

-Cállate Sirius- le contesto James, mosqueado. Sus amigos habían decidido por él que encontrarían una chica nueva para James, una chica que mosqueara a Hannah y le mostrara lo que había echado a perder- No voy a salir con Cora- comentó él, despectivamente. Sabía perfectamente que Cora nunca saldría con él.

-No nos referimos a Cora- siguió otro chico, Peter Pettigrew. No era ni de lejos tan guapo como Sirius o como James, pero tenía sus encantos (NdA- no nos interesa saber cuales son y como demonios se encuentran los intereses de Pettigrew, gracias)

-Nos referimos a Evans- siguió Remus Lupin. Este tenía una melenita casi rubia, unos ojos miel y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

James los miró perplejo ¿Evans? ¿La rara de la clase? ¿El bicho sabelotodo ese? ¡Que risa! Aunque… mirándolo según la idea de sus amigos… podía convertir a Evans en otra cosa… podía ir con ella al baile y matar de celos a Hannah… Si James fuera al baile con una chica parecida a Hannah si que tendría celos… Pero si iba con una chica que no tuviera nada que ver con Hannah, una chica como Evans (claro está con unos pequeños retoques) Hannah se moriría de celos…

-Qué James, no eras tú el que decía hace un par de segundos que Hannah no era nada, que cualquier otra chica caería bajo tus encantos en cinco minutos…- empezó otro de los chicos que estaba allí- ¿Cómo seguía?

-Que todas caen a tus pies- ayudó Remus. James lo fulminó. Era verdad que todas las chicas caían a sus pies, pero es que Evans no llegaba al concepto de "chica" que tenía James, bueno, ni James ni ningún otro chico con un mínimo de gusto.

-Demuéstranoslo- dijo Sirius- Consigue a Evans, consigue que cambie lo suficiente como para ser "de los nuestros" y llévatela al baile…- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Trato echo- aceptó finalmente James, observando como Lily y Cora se reunían con el resto de sus amigas al final del pasillo- Haré de Evans… una Hannah con cerebro y pelirroja- los chicos echaron a reír.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

Tachan! Nuevo fic (si es que llevo una temporada que no me lo creo ni yo). Pues nada :D esta inspirado un poquito en una película que vi hace unos meses, espero que os guste XD

RR please

Eri.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

-Lo tienes jodido hermano- comentó Sirius a James. Los dos estaban sentados encima de los pupitres de su aula, acompañados por Remus, que le explicaba a una chica como hacer una operación de matemáticas. Los dos primeros miraban hacia la otra punta de la clase, justo delante de la mesa del profesor, donde Lily Evans estaba sentada, con aire malhumorado, hablando con Cora Spellman.

-Ya lo sé, pero he aceptado la apuesta- contestó James- y no hay nada que se me resista. Pero si pierdo, perderé con orgullo.

-Y desnudo- siguió Remus, cuando la chica ya se fue. James lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque era verdad. Una apuesta no era una apuesta si el perdedor no tenía que hacer algo interesante y, por desgracia de James, el algo se le ocurrió al mismo chico que lo había retado: Si James Potter no conseguía que Lily Evans fuera con él y fuera la reina del Baile tendría que salir desnudo delante de todo el mundo el día de la graduación, pero, si ganaba, el que saldría desnudo sería el chico que lo retó.

-¿Ya tienes algo pensado?- preguntó Sirius- Esa tipa es mas rara que un perro verde con alas y, hasta hace menos de media hora, no sabía ni como se llamaba. No creo ni que vaya a ir al Baile, y menos contigo.

-Por eso están las amigas- contestó James- ¡Cora!- gritó. La castaña se volteó y el chico le hizo señales para que fuera con él.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Cora, con una amplia sonrisa cuando estuvo al lado de los chicos.

-Después de clase, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- pidió, con un aire serio.

-Tengo entreno con las animadoras- contestó la chica- ¿No tienes entreno?- añadió al ver la cara de decepción del moreno.

-¡Si! ¿Nos encontramos cuando terminemos?- La chica asintió- muchas gracias.

-¿Le pedirás ayuda?- preguntó sorprendido Remus, viendo como la castaña se alejaba de ellos.

-Mas o menos- terminó James, con una sonrisa, dando el tema por concluido, faltaban dos meses para el Baile, no era momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar… bueno, la verdad es que no tenía cosas importantes en las que pensar, pero tampoco se pasaría todo el día hablando de la rara de Evans y de cómo caería a sus pies. Pero, al parecer, ni Sirius ni Remus compartían su mismo criterio ya que los dos abrieron la boca para seguir hablando. Con suerte, James vio que en la clase entraban dos chicas.

-Mirad, Barbara y Clare- dijo, haciéndose el despistado y señalando a la recién llegadas. Los dos chicos giraron rápidamente la cabeza para buscarlas.

Barbara Beach era una chica bajita, bastante guapa, de piel blanca y ojos celestes, que siempre llevaba maquillados con una gruesa capa de sombra negra, y tenía una larga melena teñida de rubio. Clare Hornsby era algo mas alta de Barbara, tenía una cara redondita y unos labios bastante rojos, siempre andaba sonrosada y llevaba el pelo cortado a la altura de las orejas. Era una chica que se dedicaba ha hacer bastantes chorradas para hacer reír a la gente y era bastante inmadura. Las dos eran intimas amigas de Hannah Wright, la ahora ennovia de James.

-¡Hey Barby, Clare!- gritó Sirius, saludándolas. Barbara soltó un chillido y se lanzó encima de Sirius, mientras que Clare fue hacia ellos con paso tranquilo y una amplia sonrisa.

-James cariño- dijo esta última al llegar- Ya me ha dicho Hannah todo, pero que sepas, que yo creo, y Barbara también, que ha hecho muy mal, pero no te preocupes que seguro que se dará cuenta del error- dijo, con aire sabio, poniéndose una mano encima del pecho para darse un aire mas sincero.

James asintió, pensando que si, que ya se daría cuenta del error que había cometido durante el Baile.

Desde la otra punta de la clase una pelirroja miraba a Barbara y a Clare con desaprobación.

-Es que son tan estúpidas y falsas- comentó Lily- Y no entiendo como a los chicos les caen bien.

-Me parece obvio- contestó Cora- Son sus amigas con derecho a roce- Lily empezó a reírse, Cora tenía tanta razón con ese par. Estúpidas descerebradas, eran ellas dos las que se dedicaban ha amargarle las clases a la pobre, y ella nunca les había echo nada malo, nada, pero a ellas les daba igual, era la víctima perfecta para descargar sus insultos. Lily iba a seguir criticando a las dos unineuronales cuando entró otra chica en la clase, saludando a Lily y a Cora con emoción. Detrás de ella entró otra, bastante mas calmada.

La primera que entró fue Mary Thorpe, una de las amigas de Lily, aunque la pelirroja no la consideraba como tal, ya que justo el septiembre anterior había llegado al colegio y aún no se fiaba mucho de ella, pero no podía negar que era agradable y simpática. Era una chica bajita y regordeta, de cabello muy oscuro y muy rizado. A Lily no terminaba de caerle bien porque siempre iba de superior con las cosas y era bastante egocéntrica, pero por lo demás se podía decir que era estupenda.

La segunda chica en llegar fue Samantha Harthlieb, que era amiga de Lily desde la infancia. Era tan alta como Cora, y tan delgada como Lily, pero ella tenía las curvas que tanto deseaba la pelirroja. Una larga melena rubia, muy ondulada, bajaba de su cabeza, pero la llevaba recogida en una cola al igual que Lily, quitándole toda la gracia. Detrás de una finas gafas de negras había unos hermosos ojos de color celeste muy claro y sonreía mostrando unos pequeños brackets que llevaba puesto desde… ya ni ella se acordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que los llevaba, solo tenía en mente que en dos semanas se los quitaban. Samie era una chica bastante tímida y vergonzosa, y tambien muy lista, se le daban mal los deportes y no ayudaba el echo de que siempre estuviera baja de presión y se desmayara.

-¡Hola Mary! ¡Hola Samie!- saludó Cora, dándoles un abrazo a cada una, al igual que Lily. Mary iba a contarles como le habían ido las vacaciones cuando entró el profesor de matemáticas.

-¡Silencio y todos a sus sitios!- gritó, por encima de las charlas de los alumnos y para hacerse notar. Muchos suspiraron resignados y fueron tomando asiento, menos James que estaba concentrado mirando a la pelirroja desde encima de su pupitre y pensando que le diría a Cora para que le ayudara a hacer cambiar a la chica y que fuera con él al baile. Al parecer, la clase fue dándose cuenta de que el moreno no se sentaba en la silla, pues poco a poco las cabezas se fueron girando hacia él. La pelirroja tambien se giró y se dio cuenta de que él la estaba observando, por lo que se sonrojó y volvió a girarse.

-Señor Potter- dijo el profesor de matemáticas, haciendo que el aludido volviera de sus pensamientos- Me alegra mucho de que se haya enamorado y no le quite la vista a la chica, pero, ¿Le importaría dejarme hacer clase?

-No señor- dijo James, con una sonrisa y haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros, entre ellos Sirius, soltaran una risita por el tono de voz en burla que había usado para contestar. James se sentó alegre, pensando que por primera vez en su vida, un profesor había dicho algo que le podría ayudar, algo que lo salvaría de aparecer desnudo delante de todo el instituto. Se sonrió complacido ¡Si es que era un genio!

Cora salía del vestuario de las chicas, con la cabeza mojada y despidiéndose de sus compañeras. Abrigándose bien con una bufanda y un gorrito de lana salió al patio del colegio, en dirección al campo de fútbol donde había quedado con James para hablar de lo que él le tenía que decir, y la verdad era que su curiosidad era enorme porque mira que habían tenido tiempo de hablar durante todo el día que no se lo quería decir hasta las seis y media pasadas de la tarde.

Fuera hacía mucho frío, pero como ella acababa de salir de entreno tampoco lo notaba mucho, a decir verdad tenía unas ganas locas de quitarse el gorro y la bufanda, pero si lo hacía fijo que pillaría el catarro del siglo.

Llegó al campo de fútbol y no se sorprendió de ver a los chicos entrenando aún y a varias chicas mirando y charlando con cuchicheos y risitas tontas. Decidió que no tenía ganas de ir ha hablar con las niñitas risueñas que había por ahí y se sentó al pie de un árbol, desde donde vería claramente como saldrían James y los demás al finalizar el entreno.

Diez minutos después James salió del campo, seguido de Sirius, que se dedicó a saludar a todas las chicas que había por ahí. Al parecer el primero la buscaba pues cuando la vio se dirigió hacia ella. La chica no pudo evitar reír al ver el estado con que llegaba: todo sudado, mucho más despeinado de lo normal, sin las gafas (por si se rompían) y con cara de cansancio.

-¡Casi nos mata el mister!- dijo, refiriéndose al entrenador- Escucha, te importa esperar un ratito mas que me ducho y me arreglo- Cora negó con la cabeza- ¡Genial! ¡Hasta ahora!- y, ante la sorpresa de la chica que no lo veía capaz, salió corriendo hacia el vestuario de los chicos, arrastrando a Sirius con él.

-Repite- pidió Cora, por tercera vez, y cada vez más incrédula, mientras James lo miraba con cara de preocupación y Sirius se reía de la escena varios metros más lejos de los dos chicos- ¿Qué te gusta quien?

-¡Lily Evans!- exclamó él, exasperado, iban bien si hasta su mejor amiga no se lo creía.

-¿En serio?

-¡Que si!

-¡Pero si esta mañana no sabías ni como se llamaba!

-¡Me hacía el loco!- contestó él, cada vez mas nervioso.

-Ay que fuerte- susurró Cora, con una amplia sonrisa. Que uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio dijera que estaba loco por ti era lo mejor que te podía pasar, bueno, eso es lo que muchas chicas creían, aunque Cora dudaba que Lily opinara igual, seguro que la noticia le subiría un poco el ego, que estaba varios metros bajo tierra- ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¡Si casi ni te conoce!- exclamó, iba a decirle que pensaba que era un idiota integral, pero tampoco tenía que ser desagradable.

-Por eso quiero hablar contigo ¿Puedes ayudarme?- pidió, juntando las manos como si rezara.

-Bueno, si claro que puedo… pero… ¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Cora- ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo ahora? Iba a la cafetería donde trabaja, así, si vas a menudo allí la verás más que en clase y podrás hablar con ella… ¿En serio que no me tomas el pelo?

-¡Que no!- se quejó James, con una amplia sonrisa ¡Genial! ¡Si Cora colaboraba todo saldría bien! ¡Dos meses serían muchos días, seguro que le sobrarían mas del a mitad para que Evans cayera y Hannah se muriera de celos!

-Pues venga vamos… ¿Viene él?- preguntó señalando a Sirius, que seguía alejado de los dos, jugando con unas piedrecillas que había en el suelo (es decir, que se dedicaba a lanzar las piedras hacia el instituto, por si rompía una ventana)

-Supongo- dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que lo sabe, ¿No?- James asintió. El ruido de cristales al romperse les llamó la atención y Sirius pasó por su lado corriendo, cogiéndolos a los dos por la mano y tirando de ellos.

-¡Marchémonos de aquí!- gritó con una risa.

La cafetería donde Lily Evans trabajaba cada tarde era un pequeño local en el centro de la ciudad, con un aire rústico. Ella trabajaba sirviendo los pedidos junto a dos chicos más de su misma edad. Uno era Adam Smith, un chico de cabella muy oscuro y un tanto larguito, que iba al mismo instituto que Lily, pero en otra clase, y era muy amigo de ella, el otro chico era John Housley, con el que ni Lily ni Adam se llevaban nada bien pues era bastante borde, pero como era el sobrino del propietario de la cafetería nunca le echaban la bronca. Aparte de ellos en la cafetería siempre estaban el propietario y su mujer, que se pasaban el día charlando con la clientela y, en especial él, no movía ni un dedo.

La puerta se abrió he hizo sonar una campanilla y, las dos personas que Lily nunca esperaría ver entrar por la puerta, entraron acompañados de su mejor amiga. Lily se quedó de pasta de cacahuete ¿Qué hacían Potter y Black allí? Y, para terminar de dejarla atónica y en shock para toda la vida, Potter la saludó con la mano, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida que hacía varios años que no se veían. La pelirroja no pudo evitar una mueca de desconcierto que hizo que Cora empezara a partirse la caja a su costa.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**Tachan! Aquí el segundo capitulo :D Espero que os haya gustado n.n los hago un tanto coritos para así ir actualizando mas seguido :D bueno, pues no tengo nada mas que decir… solo contestar rr:**

**Elii Evans- **XD los porros XD es que James es un chico malo… pero bueno XD jaja tampoco está adicto eh xD No recuerdo como se llamaba la peli, la vi por la tele ya empezada y no me acuerdo nada, pero si descubro como se llama te avisaré :D muchas gracias por el rr!

**Potters-light-** muchas gracias por el rr :D

**Vale-** muchas gracias!

**Beautifly92-** ¡ah! ¿Es el primer LilyJames que lees?:D que ilusion! Jaja muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, besoss

**Eileen.B-** clavaste la peli XD jajaj besos mocosa :D (con cariño eh … XD)

**Hermy-** muchas gracias por el rr :D espero que este cap tmbn te haya gustado.

**Nohenatha-** (ya le tengo una practica a escribir tu nick que me impresiono xd) muchas gracias por pasarte, besos!

**Valuka-** gracias :D muchos besos!

**Victor Manuel-** a ti no te hablo XD malo xD aió…

Gracias a todos :D y me gustaría pediros un pequeñito favor… ¿Podríais leeros otro de mis fics? Se llama "la leyenda del ahorcado" y está (modestia aparte XD) muchisimo mejor que este, por lo que creo que os gustará (autopublicidad XD) Bueno, tanto si queréis como si no gracias y besos.

Eri.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

Se volteó rápidamente y se acercó a Adam, que observaba la escena mientras limpiaba unas tazas blancas.

-Me voy a dentro- y se metió por la pequeña cocina, dónde había un orno y un microondas y siguió avanzando, hasta una pequeña salita que servía como pequeño almacén, dónde los Lily y sus compañeros de trabajo dejaban ahí las cosas, y también comunicaba con lo que simulaba que era un intento de baño. Se metió en el baño y se miró en el espejo: estaba toda despeinada y paliducha ¿Cómo podía presentarse delante de Potter y de Black con semejante aspecto?... un momento ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando ella esa tontería¡Debería estar pensando que hacían esos dos allí¡O mejor: porqué los había llevado Cora hasta allí! Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Lils, tus amigos piden por ti- dijo la voz risueña de Adam.

-Ya voy- anunció ella y salió del baño, no sin antes peinarse un poco el pelo.

Adam la observaba con risitas mal disimuladas y Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quiénes son esos chicos?- le dijo, con aire cómplice, dándole un golpecito cariñoso con el codo en su brazo- Son muy guapos, eh- bromeó, haciendo ver que le faltaba el aire de emoción.

-Son unos compañeros de clase- murmuró Lily, entre dientes y con aire distraído, pues se había quedado absorta en el comentario de Adam: Potter y Black eran muy guapos y también eran muy populares. La verdad era que eran demasiado de las dos cosas como para estar en el café donde trabajaba Lily. Eran demasiado populares para saludar a Lily como si la conocieran de toda la vida, y eso lo había demostrado Potter esa misma mañana sin saber como se llamaba Lily ¿Porqué ahora estaban allí con Cora¿Por qué la habían ido a ver¿Por qué pensaba la que la habían ido a ver a ella? Era muy tonto pensar eso, seguramente estarían con Cora, o la habrían acompañado, entonces todo tenía lógica: Cora se llevaba genial con ellos, seguramente habrían ido con ella a la cafetería o algo, y saludaban a Lily para quedar bien, o a lo mejor ni sabían que Lily era de su misma clase y habían saludado a la "camarera que estaría a su servicio".

Se acercó a sus tres compañeros, que charlaban entre susurros.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó Lily, intentando sonar como una camarera que no sale corriendo cuando ve quien entra por la puerta.

-Anda Lily, siéntate con nosotros- le dijo Cora, tirándole de la mano. Lily se sentó un tanto ruborizada e incomoda, sin mirar a los dos chicos.

-Hola- saludó de nuevo James, mientras Sirius jugaba con un sobre de azúcar que había encima de la mesa y le hacía un leve gesto de saludo a la pelirroja.

-Mira Lily, James y Sirius nos querían pedir si nos gustaría participar en la organización del Baile de este año- explicó Cora cuando Lily, ya harta de sentirse observada por James, se giró rápidamente hacia la castaña con una mirada interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo?- pidió Lily, muy extrañada: Solo participaban en la organización los chicos y las chicas mas populares, las empollonas como Lily (como la denominaban muchas de las chicas unineuronales) nunca habían llegado siquiera a soñar en que dos de los chicos mas populares se lo pidieran- Querrás decir que te lo han pedido a ti- soltó Lily, mirando a Cora, como si acabara de decir que la suma de uno mas uno es trece.

-No Evans, os lo pedimos a las dos- dijo James, con una amplia sonrisa, mirando a la pelirroja con esa mirada que usaba para seducir. La pelirroja se sonrojó: un punto para él. Todo iba sobre ruedas, de camino a la cafetería había convencido a Cora, le había dicho que él estaba enamorado desde hacía mucho tiempo de Lily, pero que, por miedo a que sus amigos se rieran de él si sabían que estaba enamorado no le dijo nada a Lily y actuó como si la conociera. Cora se creyó a James enseguida y accedió en hacer lo que fuera posible para que James le pudiera pedir una cita a Lily, o, si se podía, hacer que la pelirroja se fijara en él (habían acordado no decirle nada a la pelirroja, ya que probablemente no le gustaría la idea de que James fuera detrás de ella). Si es que él era un genio, se dijo interiormente, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y porqué?- pidió Lily, extrañada aún por el hecho de que le pidieran ayuda para el Baile ¡Pero si ella no sabía nada de la música que estaba de moda¡Ni de ropa¡Ni de nada de lo que se hacía en un baile¡Lo único que sabía era que un baile de instituto era un lugar donde ella nunca pondría los pies!

-Porque siempre se encargan de organizar el baile el mismo tipo de personas, y si colaboráis seguro que conseguimos algo "diferente"- dijo Sirius, haciendo que todos se voltearan extrañados a mirarlo ya que se habían olvidado completamente de que el moreno estaba allí.

¿Se refería Sirius a que siempre eran chicas desneuronadas las que hacía la organización del baile¿La estaba llamando rara¿Debía ofenderse? Decidió que lo mejor era poner cara de circunstancias y miró a Cora, en busca de su ayuda.

-Yo he aceptado- explicó la castaña, mirando a Lily con el mismo aire cómplice con el que le había mirado un rato antes Adam- ¿No me dejarás sola, verdad?- puso cara de cordero degollado.

¡Eso era chantaje emocional! Miró a Sirius y a James, que también la observaban con aire ansioso. Miró de nuevo a Cora y suspiró resignado ¿Qué había de malo en participar en el Baile? Se codearía con los chicos mas populares del instituto una temporada, hasta podría ser que alguien la invitara a ir al Baile, tampoco era que fuera algo indecente participar en la organización del Baile.

-Está bien- contestó mirándolos a todos sucesivamente- Participo- y no pudo evitar que la amplia sonrisa con la que la miraba James se pasara a su cara.

-¿Qué hace esa aquí?- pidió en voz baja Barbara cuando Cora y Lily entraron en el aula donde se organizaba el Comité del Baile. Hannah y Clare se encogieron de hombros, dando a entender que no tenían ni idea.

Lily entró temerosa detrás de Cora: en esa pequeña habitación de unos dieciocho metros cuadrados estaban las chicas más populares (y en su mayoría con la cabeza llena de serrín del instituto) y lo mismo se podía decir de los chicos. James Potter, el chico que buscaba Lily con la mirada pues era él quien las había invitado a la reunión del Comité, no estaba por ningún lugar.

-Tranquila Lil- la tranquilizó Cora- Ya oíste lo que dijo Sam.

Lily se quedó pensando unos segundos en lo que le había dicho Sam, tras un pequeño esfuerzo mental se acordó de las palabras de la rubia "Demuéstrales lo que valen las chicas plurineuronales". Se sonrió en recordar las palabras de su amiga: Era verdad, Lily había ido allí y les demostraría lo que valía un peine. Se llenó de coraje y pensó en que ya no tenía ganas de salir a fuera, donde las esperaban ansiosas Mary y Sam, a la espera de que les contaran lo sucedido.

-Perdona Evans¿Perdiste algo aquí?- pidió la voz chillona de Hannah, haciendo que el coraje de Lily se volatilizara. Hannah, seguida de su sequito, cuando Cora fue llamada por un chico de su mismo curso para no se cual cosa de unos deberes de matemáticas.

-No yo…- ¿Qué debía decirles? Sabía que Hannah había cortado con James hacía poco, y si le decía que el moreno la había invitado, seguro que se enfadaba, pero tampoco podía quedarse callada ¿Qué diría?

-Yo la invité- dijo una voz masculina detrás de la pelirroja, que se volteó rápidamente aliviada por la ayuda. James entró en el aula seguido de Sirius y de Peter.

-¿Y porqué invitaste a esa?- pidió con desprecio Hannah.

-Porque me pareció que su ayuda nos iría muy bien- explicó James, en un tono muy neutral, sin mirar a Hannah y sonriéndole a Lily. Hannah iba a responder pero Sirius cortó la situación por las buenas.

-¡Venga! Rápido que tengo ganas de irme a casa a echar la siesta- varios rieron y todos se reunieron en una gran mesa que había dispuesta en el centro, con todo de papeles de presupuestos y varias ideas para la organización.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y los alumnos que formaban el Comité ya empezaban a recoger todas las cosas que habían llevado para la reunión dispuestos a irse a casa a terminar los deberes, o mas probablemente a dormir.

-¡Bien¡Quedamos que para el Jueves traéis esbozos de la decoración del gimnasio!- exclamó James, alzando la voz por encima de las conversaciones de la veintena de compañeros que salían charlando. Tal y como había acordado con James, Cora tardó bastante mas que los otros en recoger unos papeles que en diez segundos hubieran estado en la papelera, con la finalidad de que James y Lily pudieran charlar un rato a solas.

-Hey Lily- la llamó la castaña. La pelirroja se volteó, llevando en manos varias revistas que habían traído algunas chicas y que se habían olvidado- Que tengo que pasar por casa de Mary a buscar un libro- mintió la castaña, dándole a la pelirroja todo de papeles, bolígrafos y más revistas- ¿Verdad que lo puedes guardar tú?- y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo- ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó desde la puerta.

-¡Cora!- gritó Lily, haciendo un esfuerzo para que todas las cosas no se le cayeran al suelo.

-Trae que te ayudo- dijo James, cogiéndolo todo él. Se acercó a la mesa del profesor que había en el aula, abrió un cajón y lanzó todas las cosas a dentro despreocupadamente, poniendo cara de estar haciendo algo muy solemne, cosa que hizo reír a la chica. James se acercó a ella con una sonrisa- ¿Vamos?- pidió y los dos salieron del aula.

Lily se sorprendió en no encontrarse con Sam y Mary fuera, aunque luego lo encontró normal, pues ¿Quién se está mas de tres horas esperándose si se tienen un montón de deberes para al día siguiente? Siguieron los dos hacia la salida del instituto sin decir nada.

-¿Qué llevas aquí?- le pidió James, señalando una bolsa de deporte que llevaba Lily colgada de la espalda.

-¡Oh! Es que ahora me voy a clase de ballet- explicó la pelirroja.

-¿A las nueve y media de la noche?- preguntó él sorprendido.

-¡Que dices¿Ya son las nueve y media?- exclamó Lily, mirando rápidamente el reloj ¡Llegaba media hora tarde¡La profesora la mataría!- Dios, no llegaré.

-¿Té llevo?- preguntó él, señalando su moto, que lo esperaba solitaria en el parking de motos.

Lily miró varias veces a James y luego a la moto, para al final aceptar. El chico le dio su casco a ella y subió primero. Luego, no sin dificultad, subió Lily: no era la primera vez que subía en moto, Cora la había llevado muchas veces, pero con la maleta en la espalda le costaba, además no era lo mismo subir con Cora delante que con James Potter.

-¿Lista?- pidió él- ¿Dónde ensayas?

-En el Teatro de Danza Municipal- dijo ella, rápidamente.

-Vale, en cinco minutos estás allí- contestó James, con una pícara sonrisa- ¡Agárrate fuerte!- Y encendió la moto para, después de dar gas, salir pitando del lugar. Lily se cogió de James con fuerza, ruborizada por el contacto con el chico.

-¿Y te llevó en moto?- pidió Mary, asombrada, cuando por la mañana siguiente Lily les contó la aventurilla.

-Si, pensé que nos íbamos a matar, y casi atropella una abuelita que nos lanzó una lata de comida para gatos- explicó Lily. Le había encantado que James la llevara, le había parecido muy amable y atento, cosa que no se hubiera esperado de él varios días antes.

-Bueno pero yo no se si me fiaría mucho de él. A lo mejor solo lo hace para tomarte el pelo- comentó celosa Mary, mirando al moreno, que hablaba de algo muy gracioso con Sirius y Remus en la otra punta de la clase. Lily se sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada¡Tenía toda la razón¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de creerse el moreno? Lo miró con rabia y, ante su sorpresa, el se giró y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

-Escucha Lily- dijo él, sentándose en la mesa que tenía al lado Lily. Desde hacía un par de días ella era Lily, ya no era Evans- Que mi prima baila en la representación de _Giselle_ que se hace este sábado en el teatro… bueno no se que teatro es ahora… y me dio cuatro entradas. Mis padres no pueden ir, pero yo si, y no quiero desaprovechar las otras tres, aunque tampoco quiero ir solo… ¿Quieres venir tú y alguna amiga tuya? Remus también vendrá- Lily se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita? Se volteó rápidamente a mirar a sus amigas, con le sonreían.

-A mi no me gusta el teatro- dijo rápidamente Mary, malhumorada.

-Yo este sábado estoy de canguro con mis primos- contestó Cora.

-A mi no me importa ir- respondió Sam, tímidamente.

-¡Genial! Pues esta noche te llamo y te digo las horas y todo- exclamó James- Por cierto, no tengo tu número. Ven un momento y me lo das- pidió él, haciendo una señal y Lily lo acompañó hasta su mesa.

-Que bonito- comentó Sam, con aire soñador- Que suerte que tiene Lily.

-Tú tampoco puedes quejarte, al teatro de pareja con Remus- comentó con aire molesto Mary y Sam se ruborizó. Mary se levantó y tras un "voy al baño" se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta ahora?- preguntó Cora, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Y dónde estará el cuartel general?- pidió Sam, entre risitas.

Cora les contó lo que James quería: salir con Lily, y tanto Sam como Mary decidieron colaborar para que todo saliera a la perfección. Era verdad que la prima de James actuaba en esa obra, y al chico se le ocurrió invitar a la pelirroja mientras la llevaba a clase de ballet, por lo que se lo comentó a Cora, y esta le pareció una idea genial. Mary, Cora, Peter y Sirius irían en casa de Cora, para montar allí un cuartel general mientras que Sam y Remus acompañaban a James y a Lily a la obra. Los dos primeros estarían en contacto continuo (vía SMS xd) para contarles como iba todo, por si ocurría algo o podían dar alguna ayuda.

-Espero que salga bien- dijo Sam, con aire soñador de nuevo.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**Tachan:D aquí el tercer capítulo¿Os gusta¡Espero que si! Cada vez se irá poniendo mas interesante :D y creo que me voy ha ir un poquito del a película :D Pues nada, que si os gusta rr y me hacéis feliz :D**

**Eileen.B- **mi niña loca! XD ¿Ya empezaste las clases? Jajajaja Me encantan tus piropos :D jajaj muchas gracias por el rr y muchos besos

**Sweetangel-M- **¡Hola! muchisimas gracias por el rr! Me alegra que te haya gustado :D besos!

**Beautifly92-** muchas gracias por el rr :D muchos besos!

**Sara- **tampoco escribo tan bien :D pero muchisimas gracias :D bueno chica ya hablaremos y muchos besos

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa- **respuesta tipo telegrama: muchas gracias (pausa) muchos besos (pausa) Espero que este tmbn te haya gustado (STOP XD)

**Loreen**- :D muchisimas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics :D Besos!

**VaLuKa-** muchisimas gracias por el rR! muchos besos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro

La noticia de que Potter y Lupin iban al teatro y a cenar (lo mismo que decir que tenían una cita) con Evans y Harthlieb, voló rápidamente por el colegio y la mayoría de chicas parecieron no tomárselo muy bien, aunque solo una, que era la que James mas quería que se molestara, parecía totalmente ajena a cualquier reacción.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- pidió desesperada Clare en la hora del patio, cuando vio que James salía del edificio charlando alegremente con Lily y detrás los seguían sus respectivos amigos, todos hablando entre risas.

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo?- pidió Hannah, distraída, mientras se retocaba los labios con un color rosa chillón- Que James vaya con una don-nadie es su problema, no el mío- la rubia se encogió de hombros, tumbándose en el césped a tomar el sol, que hacía un par de días había decidido asomar la cabeza de entre las nubes para así proclamar que la primavera se acercaba.

-Sabes que pasa- dijo Barbara, imitando a Hannah y tumbándose a su lado- que si todo el mundo ve a James con una… con una chica como esa… pues van a pensar que ese son el tipo de chicas que le van- Hannah se la miró sin entender absolutamente nada- y entonces pensarán que tú eres como ella y tu popularidad…- hizo con el dedo índice un gesto brusco hacia el suelo.

-¿Tú crees?- pidió Hannah, alarmada, levantándose de golpe y mirando a sus dos amigas.

-Obviamente- siguió Barbara- yo, si fuera tú, pensaría en hacer algo.

-No va a ser necesario- dijo Hannah, con aire misterioso- ya se que hacer.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Lily fue nerviosa a abrirla.

-Chica, ¿Cómo vas vestida aún así?- pidió Sam, entrando en la casa bastante arreglada. Lily suspiró aliviada: no era James.

-Es que no se que ponerme…- admitió avergonzada.

-Te pongas lo que te pongas te va a quedar de pena- murmuró con malicia Petunia, pasando por detrás de Lily con una bolsa de patatas fritas y en dirección al televisor.

-Que te den- respondió por lo bajo Lily.

-Venga chica, vamos que yo te ayudo- dijo Sam, arrastrando a Lily hasta el dormitorio. La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido de hilo de color celeste, que resaltaba mucho sus ojos, y unas sandalias de tacón plateadas. Toda su melena estaba llena de rizos casi perfectos y Lily la observaba con un poco de envidia: ella nunca podría ser como su amiga.

James bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco. A su lado aparcó Remus, que hizo lo mismo.

-Estoy de los nervios- comentó James, mirando preocupado la casa que tenían en frente. Este iba vestido con unos tejanos largos, y una camiseta blanca, algo simple pero formal y el segundo llevaba unos pantalones de un color marrón pálido y un polo de un color anaranjado.

-¿Por qué, Jamie? ¿Nervioso por tu cita?- preguntó con malicia Remus.

-No, bobo, simplemente es que… si la pifio la habré pifiado- respondió, sacándose el móvil del bolsillo para leer un mensaje que le había mandado Sirius con las a seguir para que todo fuera perfecto- Se dará cuenta. No me dará el beso.

-Tú inténtalo- dijo Remus. El objetivo de la noche era… conseguir un beso de Lily Evans.

-¡Ha sido fantástico!- exclamó Lily, saliendo del teatro. Iba vestida con unos pantalones negros de pitillo ajustados, unos zapatos tipo bailarina también negros, y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un bonito moño pero, aunque Sam insistió mucho, no llevaba nada de maquillaje. Habían ido a ver la obra, le había encantado, y tenía unas ganas locas de subirse al escenario a bailar. Ahora se dirigían a cenar, en un pequeño restaurante que quedaba ahí cerca… vamos, que iban a un McDonnal's.

-Dos BigMac sin cebolla, una Too Chesse y un Mac Fish. Cuatro raciones grandes de patatas y cuatro cocacolas- dijo a toda velocidad por el micro la dependienta- Son diez euros y setenta y cinco céntimos- recitó con voz monótona.

-Ya pago yo- se ofreció James. Aparecieron un par de bandejas con toda la comida- Toma Remus- y le dio una. Los cuatro chicos buscaron un lugar donde sentarse. La verdad es que desentonaban un poquitín: las chicas perfectamente arregladas, y ellos que no se quedaban atrás, en un lugar lleno de familias con niños chillando y gritando, lanzando comida a los vecinos, todos hechos una pocilga en comparación a los cuatro chicos.

Empezaron a devorar la comida. Lily escuchaba lo que James y Remus contaban, una anécdota al mar de divertida acerca de un partido de fútbol que jugaron unos meses atrás, pues Sam no paraba de reírse con una loca, mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano, algo típico de ella. La pelirroja se quedó empanada observando a James, que parecía de lo más normal, y para nada el arrogante que siempre había pensado que era. Tan concentrada estaba que se quedó con la mano levantada y la boca abierta, apunto de comerse una patata que nunca llegó a su boca ya que cuando Sam lo vio, empezó a reírse aún más.

Hora y media mas tarde salieron del local.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, Harthlieb?- pidió Remus, en un tono que daba a entender que esa conversación estaba mas que preparada.

-Claro que si- accedió ella, en el mismo tono- Pero solo si Lily no tiene que ir sola.

-No te preocupes que vivo aquí al lado- dijo Lily, que no se enteraba de nada.

-No no, yo te acompaño- sugirió James, que era mejor actor que Remus y Sam, y no se le notaba el tono falso en la voz.

-No, pero si vivo aquí- rechazó Lily- puedo ir andando.

-Pues te acompaño andando- concluyó James, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hasta mañana chicos- dijo Remus, poniéndose el casco de su moto. Sam cogió el casco que le habían prestado y subió detrás del chico. Segundos después ya se habían quedado James y Lily a solas.

-¿Vamos?- propuso James- Mmm… Y bueno… ¿De que podemos hablar?

-Pues no se- dijo Lily, de golpe y sin saber porqué nerviosa.

-¿Te gustó como bailaba mi prima?- pidió, tras un largo silencio el chico.

-¡Si! Es muy bueno, ojala algún día yo pueda bailar como ella- suspiró la pelirroja.

-Si seguro que ya lo haces- contestó James, con aire inocente.

-No, yo soy bastante más mala que ella. Es que tengo poco equilibrio, acostumbro a caer- reconoció ella, haciendo que James soltara una risita- ¡Hey! ¡A mi no me hace gracia!- se quejó en tono de broma Lily.

-Yo de pequeño me caía mucho también- reconoció James, acordándose de que a los seis años era incapaz de chutar un balón si darse de cabeza con el suelo- Pero un día aprendí un truco.

-¿Cuál?- pidió con curiosidad Lily.

-Pensar que no tenía porque caer- dijo él, a modo simple.

-Eso ya lo se yo, pero la vergüenza que paso al caer me viene siempre en mente- explicó Lily- y entonces me pongo nerviosa y siempre caigo.

-Pues piensa que si caes, alguien te cogerá.

-Eso es mentira.

-No lo es.

-Si lo es.

-Que te digo que no. Y si quiere te lo demuestro.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo?- pidió ella, con curiosidad y un poco picada.

-Así- James fue rápidamente detrás de la chica, y le dio un toquecito con el pie a la parte posterior de las rodillas: sus piernas se cerraron involuntariamente, pero él la cogió- ¿Lo ves?

-Eso era trampa- dijo Lily. Estaba conciente de que debía estar roja como un tomate ¡Y como no! James la tenía agarrada por la cintura y por la espalda y estaban muy cerca. Se alarmó mas cuando vio que el chico se le acercaba con claras intenciones- Ni se te ocurra- exclamó ella, deshaciéndose de él, y fulminándolo con la mirada- ¡¿Quién te has pensado que eres?!- exclamó, cada vez más enfadada.

-Espera Lily, ha sido un mal entendido- intentó arreglarlo él. Sabía que tenía que haberse esperado, que no era el momento, pero tenerla tan cerca… había echo que no pudiera esperar.

-¡¿Un malentendido?! Pues que esto quede bien claro: yo NO soy como las demás, ¿Entiendes? A mi NO me vienes, me besas, y te vas ¿Si? Adiós- y dicho esto se largó a paso rápido hacia su casa, dejando a James bastante confuso: estaba enfadado, porque el plan había salido mal, pero… ¿Por qué estaba triste?

Le mandó un mensaje por el móvil a Sirius "Misión Beso: fracaso total" y, con un sentimiento de opresión en su corazón, cogió la moto y se fue a casa.

-Te dije que saldría mal- dijo una chica, observando desde una esquina como James se iba a toda velocidad por la carretera.

-Tienes razón, Hannah, ¿Pero como supiste que estarían aquí?- pidió Clare, extrañada. La rubia rió con frialdad.

-Tengo… contactos- dijo misteriosamente.

-¿Crees que la don nadie de Evans volverá a hablar con Potter?- pidió Barbara.

-Espero que no, pero si lo hace ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ya veréis- anunció Hannah- Que yo haya dejado a Potter no quiere decir que él ahora pueda echar a perder mi fama… ¡Por cierto! Mañana tenéis que acompañarme a comprar ropa para las presentaciones de candidatas para la Reina del Baile, ¿Si?

-¿Otra vez?- pidió en tono cansino Clare- ¿No tienes suficiente?

-Clare Hornsby: Mi madre fue Reina del Baile, mis hermanas mayores también, y todas mis primas, si digo que necesito mas ropa ¿Crees que alguien como TÚ puede dudar de mis palabras?- Clare miró de soslayo a Barbara que, cuando Hannah estubo girada, hizo un gesto como si se volara la cabeza con un revolver imaginario- Venga, a dormir, que mi cutis necesita como mínimo ocho horas para estar perfecto, y mañana he quedado con MI chico- y fue hacia su casa dando pasitos alegres y moviendo el trasero.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**¡Bueno! ¡Siento haber tardado tanto en volver a actualizar, pero ahora ya tengo toda la historia escrita y podré actualizar mas a menudo! ¡Lo siento mucho de veras! ¡Pero así será mejor, ya veréis! Y bueno ¿Os gustó el capítulo? ¡Espero que si! Ahora a contestar los reviews :D**

**Johan:** muchisimas gracias por el review, me alegra que te gustara tantisimo :D

**Beautifly92**: ¡Pues ya viste como terminó la cita! Ains este chico… jaja gracias por el review:D

Gaby153: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar :D y me alegra que te guste mi idea, en serio. Mil gracias por el review!

Potters-light: Va a haber mucho de todo :D ya verás! ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado! ¡Mil besos y mil gracias!

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa**: me alegra que te gustara - pausa - espero que este cap tambien – pausa – mil gracias – stop –

**Ruby P. Black-** ¡Pedazo review:O me alegró muchísimo de veras! No creo que vaya a haber nada mas aparte de JL, es un fic cortito que no da para mas, aunque esta volando por mi cabeza escribir una secuela, si eso sucediera ya tomaría tu idea como posible :D ¡¡Siento haber tardado!!

**Gin-ynia:** Yo vi la peli hace poquito :D y me inspiré en ella, el final va a ser un tanto distinto!

**Hermy: **gracias por el review!

**BlueBerry93:** GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW:D espero que este cap tambien te guste

Besos

Eri


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco

-Lils, no creo que haya para tanto- comentó Cora, por enésima vez- Tampoco te hizo nada, puede ser que si que fuera un malentendido- pero sabía que no lo era.

-Déjalo- ordenó Lily, que seguía cabreada. De la cita había pasado una semana casi, en esos momentos la pelirroja se encontraba detrás de la barra del local donde trabajaba, preparando un bocadillo para Sam. Las tres amigas de Lily habían ido a ver como seguía su humor: desde la cita cada vez que Lily veía a James se iba por el lugar contrario, y eso había echo que todos los planes de futuro que sus amigas habían puesto en la posible pareja se fueran al garete.

-Podrías hablar con él, por lo menos- dijo Sam, preocupada. La única que parecía algo menos preocupada era Mary, que tenía una extraña sonrisa de triunfo en la boca.

-No hablaría con él ni que se plantara aquí de rodillas y con…- se quedó callada de golpe. James acababa de entrar acompañado de Sirius y de Remus, con un gran ramo de rosas blancas.

-¿Con un ramo de rosas?- terminó la frase Cora- Dale una oportunidad.

Lily fulminó a Cora, luego miró a James, que tenía un aire triste.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pidió el chico. Lily asintió.

-Señor Housley, salgo un momento- dijo la chica, y salió del local junto a James.

-¿Qué quieres?- pidió ella de manera brusca.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó la semana pasada. Ya te dije que fue un malentendido, no quería hacerte nada, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras para perdonarme. Lily eres una chica genial y no quiero perder tu amistad- le entregó el ramo. Lily lo miró desconcertada: estaba tan tierno pidiendo perdón.

-Esta bien, siento haber exagerado las cosas- dijo tras una pequeña pausa- ¿Amigos de nuevo?- pidió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó James, dándole un rápido abrazo- Por cierto, ¿Te gusta jugar a Voley playa?- pidió con picardía.

-¡Pásame la pelota!- exclamó un chico, lanzándose a toda velocidad para evitar que el balón tocara el suelo. Con un fuerte golpe lo mandó por encima de las cabezas de todos, y de ahí, cayó patéticamente al suelo.

-¡Joder Remus!- se quejó Sirius, haciéndose el enfadado- ¡¿Qué coño van a pensar las chicas si ven lo malo que eres jugando a Voley?!- las chicas empezaron a reírse.

Estaban todos en la playa, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, más amigos de estos y más amigas, y Lily junto a sus tres amigas, jugando un partido de voley y tomando el sol. Lily estaba en el mismo equipo que James, y junto a ella estaba Sam, dos chicos y una chica que Lily no conocía, pero que tenía vista del instituto. En el equipo de Sirius estaba también Remus, y más gente que Lily solo había visto alguna vez. Llevaban en la playa desde las doce del mediodía, y en esos momentos el sol ya se estaba marchando a dormir.

-¡Venga! ¡Solo un punto mas y ganamos!- exclamó James, alegre. Estaba un poco rojo por el sol, pero sobretodo estaba moreno, con un bañador largo y ancho de color amarillo que resaltaba más aún su piel, el pelo desenredado y algo sudado, estaba, simplemente, estupendo. Lily no le podía quitar ojo de encima, y se sentía fuera de lugar: todas las chicas estaban morenas, esplendidas y con unos bikinis la mar de provocativos, incluso Sam y Mary, todas a excepción de ella, que llevaba un bañador negro de lo más normal y tapado, que estaba con la piel paliducha, y el pelo enmarañado. Se sentía MUY fuera de lugar.

-¡Lily! ¡El valón!- reaccionó rápido e inconscientemente, dio un pequeño saltó y mando el valón al centro del campo del equipo contrario, anotando así el último punto y haciendo que su equipo ganara el partido- ¡Genial Lily!- exclamó James, corriendo hacia ella y dándole un abrazo, mientras los demás del equipo imitaban a James.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Lo has visto?- pidió Lily emocionada, yendo hacia Cora y Mary, que tomaban el sol- ¡He marcado yo!- Cora empezó a reírse: Lily era mala con los deportes y siempre que hacía algo positivo se emocionaba.

-Lily, Cora- las llamó la otra chica jugaba junto a Lily, llamada Michelle Morrison- Esta noche hay una fiesta en mi casa ¿Os apetece venir?- pidió. A Lily le dio un vuelco el corazón ¡Jamás la habían invitado a una fiesta!- No, esperad- Ya estábamos, seguro que se había equivocado y no quería que fueran- Tenéis que venir, sino me enfadaré muchísimo, y traed a vuestras amigas, ¿Vale?- Lily no se puso a saltar de emoción porque sabía que haciendo eso haría el patético, pero asintió efusivamente- Os espero pasadas las 11, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente?- pidió Cora. Lily la había llamado, la había llamado ella junto a Mary y Sam, pues tenían un pequeño problemín, y en esos momentos acababan de plantarse en su casa: toda la décima planta del edificio más alto del barrio, y también el mas caro, era donde vivía Cora. Casi toda la casa estaba en tonos blancos, o plateados, o rojos, a excepción de los baños que eran de colores lima, y los muebles eran todos de lo más modernos. La habitación no tenía nada que ver con la de Lily, a decir verdad, dentro de la habitación de Cora cabía como mínimo la de Lily seis veces- ¿Qué os ocurre?

-No sabemos que ponernos- reconoció Lily, avergonzada: ni tenía ropa para ir de fiesta, ni sabía como combinarla, ni de donde sacarla, ni como peinarse, ni como maquillarse. Vamos, NADA. Y lo mismo les pasó a Mary y a Sam.

-Ok, venga, entrad que yo os presto ropa- dijo Cora, alegremente, y las llevó hasta su armario: un mueble que iba de una punta a la otra del a habitacion. Abrió la parte donde tenía toda la ropa de verano- Haber… vamos a ver… Esto te quedará genial- y le dio a Mary unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca atada en el cuello con un escote pronunciado- Esto para ti- le dio a Sam una minifalda plisada de color crema, y una palabra de honor marrón con unos dibujos en dorado- ¡Y esto es perfecto para ti!- le dio a Lily un vestido negro de tirantes, que tenía mucho vuelo en la punta, y llevaba un pequeño broche verde en forma de flor.

-Gracias- dijeron todas al unísono.

-Ahora a por los zapatos- anunció la castaña, y las arrastró a todas hasta la otra punta del armario, llena de zapatos- Esto para Mary- le pasó unos zapatos de plataforma blancos- esto para Samie- le prestó unos zapatos con un tacón vertiginoso- y esto para Lils- sacó unas sandalias con un tacón equiparable al de Sam, que además debían formar parte del conjunto del vestido, pues en las hebillas había el mismo broche verde en miniatura.

-¿Y ahora que nos sacarás, complementos?- bromeó Lily.

-Exacto- contestó Cora, con una amplia sonrisa. Las tres chicas se miraron emocionadas entre ellas ¡Que suerte tener una amiga como Cora!

-¡Bienvenidas!- exclamó Michelle Morrison, dándole dos besos a cada chica- Y vosotros también- saludó a James y los chicos, que las habían acompañado hasta la casa.

Las cuatro chicas estaban espectaculares: Mary con su conjunto que tenía un aire disco, con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, Sam luciendo sus largas piernas que salían debajo de la minúscula faldita y terminaban en los zapatos de tacón, con sus hermosos rizos al viento, Cora con un vestido rojo sin escote pero con toda la espalda al aire, y con una faldita que hacía varias capas de un tejido vaporoso y unos zapatos de charol del mismo color y un moño en la cabeza y Lily con el vestido, que hacía que sus tan deseadas curvas fueran un poco mas existentes, llevaba el pelo todo suelto, con un aire salvaje, y llevaba una diadema con el mismo broche en flor pegada.

Detrás de ellas los chicos no se quedaban atrás: Peter iba un poco mal vestido, cosas de la vida, pero sus amigos compensaban su aspecto, Sirius con unos tejanos oscuros, y con una camiseta negra muy arrapada que marcaba sus músculos, Remus en unos piratas de color caqui y una camiseta del mismo caqui pero mas pálido a cuatros abierta, dejando a la vista otra de tirantes blanca y James con una camiseta negra con una estrella roja en el centro y unos piratas tejanos bastante anchos.

La casa de Michelle era una mini mansión de tres plantas, y la fiesta se celebraba en la piscina trasera. El patio estaba lleno de chicos y chicas, muchos del mismo colegio que Lily y los demás, y la mayoría saludaron a James y sus amigos efusivamente: estaba claro que eran de los más populares de la fiesta, y muchas chicas se preguntaban quienes eran las que los acompañaban. La música sonaba a toda potencia y la barra estaba llena de gente pidiendo bebida, en especial alcohol.

-¿Te vienes a bailar?- le pidió Sirius a Cora, distraído mirando sus piernas bajo la falda.

-Como quieras, pero conmigo no intentes nada raro, ¿entiendes Black?- dijo ella, haciendo un gesto que indicaba que a la mínima que intentara pasarse con ella le pegaría un golpe en un sitio en el que le dolería bastante durante un tiempo. Sirius tragó saliva y asintió.

-¡No me sigas!- chilló Mary, apuntando a Peter con el dedo índice.

-¿Pero porque?- pidió él, acercándose rápidamente a ella, y ella salió corriendo a toda prisa. Peter la siguió.

-¿Queréis algo para beber?- pidió Remus a Lily y a Sam.

-Una coca cola- dijo rápidamente Sam, cuando James empezó a recitar de memoria la lista de cubatas que servía Michelle.

-Y yo otra- añadió Lily.

-Ahora volvemos- dijo James, con una sonrisa, y los dos chicos se largaron a hacer cola en el bar.

-¡Que guapo que está James!- exclamó Lily, cuando los chicos estuvieron a una distancia prudencial.

-Y que lo digas- comentó Sam- Y tu también estás genial hoy, vamos, que estaríais de fabula juntos- James le había pedido que tanteara el terreno para ver si Lily saldría algún día con él.

-No digas bobadas, Sam, él nunca quería ir conmigo- dijo Lily- bueno, como algo más de amigos me refiero.

-¿Pero tú querrías algo con él?- pidió Sam. Lily se quedó pensando, y justo en el momento en que iba a contestar la entrada de cuatro personas llamó su atención y se olvidó completamente de la pregunta.

Hannah Whright que vestía (si se le podía llamar vestir a eso) un suspiro de falda de cuero negro y un top con lentejuelas plateadas que tapaba lo mínimo, con las piernas enfundadas en unas altas y brillantes botas de cuero, con un impresionante tacón, acababa de entrar en la sala, acompañada por sus fieles amigas, y de bracito con su novio, que parecía estar mas que colocado. Sus dos amigas, Barbara y Clare, vestían mas o menos igual que ella, pero sin lentejuelas y algo mas tapadas. Su novio se hacía mirar: era mayor, debía tener como mínimo 20 años, y se notaba que era actor. Llevaba el pelo en punta, con una sonrisa pícara y una dentadura perfecta, unos músculos muy trabajados y unos ojos de niño bueno.

Al parecer Hannah estaba muy orgullosa de que su novio la hubiera acompañado, pues no paraba de presentárselo a todo el mundo, aunque él le hacía poco caso a la rubia y se dedicaba a charlar con todas las chicas que había cerca. Aprovechó un momento de distracción de Hannah para sentarse al sofá junto a otra chica. Ese sofá quedaba bastante cerca de donde estaban Lily y Sam, por lo que oyeron la conversación. La tal chica se llamaba Eileen, era muy morena de piel, de un color café con leche, y llevaba el negro hasta los hombros, vestía una falda negra con un corte a cada lado y una camiseta corta con escote de color rojo, del mismo color llevaba el pintalabios y los zapatos.

-¿Y has venido acompañada, Eileen?- preguntó el chico, mirándole descaradamente el escote a la chica.

-Déjame en paz baboso- dijo ella, para que se largara, levantándose. Él se levantó y le agarró de la muñeca.

-Oh no preciosa, yo quiero bailar contigo- tiró de la chica hacia él, al tiempo que empezaba a sonar otra canción- Vamos, nena, baila conmigo.

-¡Que me sueltes!- exclamó ella, dándole un empujón y deshaciéndose. El grito de la chica llamó la atención de casi todo el mundo en la fiesta.

El novio de Hannah se quedó ahí, siendo el punto de mira de todo el mundo. Y empezó a bailar solo. Primero de una manera un tanto soportable, pero poco poco fue degenerando, pasando por un estilo parecido al de Michael Jackson, pero aún peor porque se tambaleaba. Definitivamente: el tipo iba borracho y colocado.

Todos empezaron a reírse de él, y las risas llamaron la atención de Hannah, que fue corriendo a ver que pasaba.

-¡Tom! ¡Tom!- exclamó la chica, roja de vergüenza ajena- ¡Estate quieto!

-¡Oh no! ¡Nena! ¡No!- siguió el, bailando de forma obscena y agarrándose a Hannah, que cada vez estaba mas roja de vergüenza. Cada vez había más y más risas.

-¡Tom ya basta!- chilló y el chico fue hasta un sofá a sentarse y ahí se quedó dormido. El centro de atención era Hannah, que estaba mas que cabreada. Tenía que quitarse toda la rabia de encima rápidamente, o corría el peligro de sentirse avergonzada y empezar a llorar. Buscó un objetivo al que molestar para descargar su rabia: Clare no estaba por ningún lugar, Barbara brillaba por su ausencia, pero, con gran alegría, encontró a una pelirroja que se reía a pulmón abierto de ella. Eso no podía quedar así ¡Una chica como Evans nunca se reía de Hannah Whright! Se acercó con paso rápido a la chica.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**Bueno bueno bueno ¡Ya terminé los examenes! Y ahora voy a seguir con mi producción normal de fics, obviamente, siento la tardanza y todo lo demás. A alguien que me dijo que no se podía contestar aquí los reviews, bueno, no creo que sea algo tan grave, del mismo modo que creo que los administradores no saben español ni van a pasarse por mi fic, así que le agradecería que no dijera nada, no he hecho nada malo y me parece de cobarde "denunciar" a los escritoes ¿Acaso molesta esto a alguien? ¿Verdad que no? Pues nada.**

**Mil gracias a todos por los reviews pero, como aunque haya terminado el curso sigo atareada, me será imposible contestarlos en este capítulo (intentaré hacerlo por reply mañana) así que gracias a: ChocoBanana93, egocentric-theorem, Diana, beautifly92, Elii Evans, ee, Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa, Mary-Tonks, Ruby P. Black y Kry (a ti solo puedo decirte que gracias por los 1000 reviews que me estás dejando, y que cuando puedo hablar con mi coautora, voy subir el 3º cap de los ángeles ;) )**

**Pues eso, que mil gracias de nuevo, y que espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.**

**Eri**


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Tu! ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para reírte de mí?!- chilló, apuntando amenazante a Lily. A la pelirroja se le cortó la risa de golpe y miró a todos lados antes de estar segura de que hablaba con ella.

-¿Me vas a prohibir reír?- pidió Lily, en tono falsamente amable.

-Te prohíbo que te rías de mi- sentenció Hannah, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y porque, si se puede saber?- pidió Lily. Ella no acostumbraba a contestar cuando alguien se metía con ella, pero ese día se sentía distinta, se sentía especial, capaz de todo, capaz de plantarle cara a la peor puta existente en el mundo.

-Porque eres una don nadie, una persona que no existe ¿Crees que Potter va contigo por que le gustas? Seguramente solo serás un juego para él, nada importante, seguramente solo se está divirtiendo contigo, le debe resultar extraño esto de ir con perdedoras, querrá probar experiencias nuevas, quien sabe. A lo mejor es una obra de caridad, y va contigo solo porque seas popular, pero tú nunca podrás ser popular, porque la gente como tu solo sirve para ser criticada ¿Te crees muy mona con este vestido? Fijo que ni es tuyo- cogió un baso lleno de algún liquido y le lanzó el contenido en toda la cara- has venido aquí a aparentar lo que no eres solo ¿Para que? ¿Por qué te gusta Potter? ¡Pero si él nunca se fijará en ti! Personas como tú solo son útiles para reírse de ellas, y por eso ya te podrías morir- la música había parado cuando empezó el discurso de Hannah, y la gente contenía la respiración a la espera de alguna respuesta de Lily. Pero ella no podía responder. El discurso la había afectado demasiado.

La pelirroja echó a correr, chocando con un par de personas, mientras lagrimas caían por las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Salió de la casa, cruzó el jardín delantero, cruzó la calle y se metió por un parque. Ahí el talón del zapato izquierdo se quedó clavado al suelo, pues estaba húmedo porque habían regado. Lily perdió el equilibrio.

Iba a caer, iba a caer de nuevo, y quedaría echa una guarrada de barro, pero… ¿Qué mas daba? ¿A quien importaba eso? ¿A quien le importaba ella?

Pero no tocó el suelo. Unos fuertes brazos la agarraron y Lily cayó encima del chico, que quedó perdido de barro.

-¡James!- exclamó ella preocupada- ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te has ensuciado? ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy una torpe! Gracias… Pero no tendrías que haber echo esto ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? Te has quedado hecho una pocilga. Lo siento mucho. Hannah tiene razón, no sirvo para nada y…- James la agarró con fuerza y le dio un beso en la boca, haciendo que así callara.

-Hannah no tiene razón: eres fantástica Lily- dijo, inconscientemente. Llevaba toda la semana dándole vueltas ¿Por qué se había quedado triste? Toda la semana y, cuando lo perdonó, una ola de felicidad invadió su cuerpo: Ya no la quería para ganar la apuesta y molestar a Hannah, ahora simplemente la quería, y no cabía duda- Lily, te quiero- Lily abrió la boca, sorprendida, y luego sonrió, con felicidad, olvidando las lágrimas de unos instantes antes.

-¿Visteis la cara que se le quedó a esa perdedora?- repitió por enésima vez Hannah. Ella y sus amigas paseaban por el jardín del instituto. Era Lunes y el sol brillaba con fuerza. Faltaba menos de una semana para el Baile de Primavera, y un aire alegre flotaba en el ambiente.

-Si que lo vimos- respondió con aire cansino Clare- pero ¿Dónde estabas cuando me caí borracha? Barbara dice que no quisiste venir a ayudarme.

-Pues claro que no, estaba ocupada- respondió ofendida- Me había roto una uña. ¡Oh! Me olvidaba de que tengo que llamar a Tom, ahora vuelvo- y salió corriendo para encontrar un lugar como donde pasar la próxima media hora charlando con el chico, o mejor dicho, teniendo un monologo con el teléfono móvil.

-¡Me tiene harta!- espetó Clare- ¡No somos mas que unas seguidoras para ella! ¡No somos sus amigas!

-Tienes razón- asintió Barbara- yo también estoy hasta el moño, esto clama venganza.

-¿Y que quiere hacer? ¿Romperle una uña?- pidió Clare, emocionada.

-No, algo peor. Vamos a hacer que pierda el puesto de Reina del Baile- anunció Barbara, con voz malévola.

-¿Y como vas a hacer esto?

-Encontrando una Reina mejor que ella.

-¿Tienes alguna candidata? Porque yo no voy a hacerlo.

-Obviamente… Evans- anunció con voz triunfal Barbara- Rápido, tenemos que hacer llamadas y encargar cosas… ¡Muévete que no tenemos todo el día!- y las dos chicas salieron corriendo en busca de sus otras amigas, para preparar la caída del trono de Hannah.

Lily iba hacia el colegio con paso lento, embobada y feliz. James la había besado. Tras el beso se despidieron… ¡Y estaba muerta de ganas de verlo! ¡Estaba loca por él! ¡Se había enamorado de verdad! La sombra de la vergüenza asomó cuando se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero cualquier cosa que estuviera rondando por su cabeza se borró cuando, al llegar al colegio, empezó a ver papeletas y pancartas donde ponía "Evans será nuestra Reina" o "Evans es la mejor". Primero pensó que sería su hermana, pero luego se acordó de que su hermana ya no iba al colegio. Miró extrañada a todos lados, en busca de algún conocido que le contara que sucedía, pero lo único que podía ver era alumnos haciéndole señales de triunfo y demás. Hasta una chica de su curso se le acercó y la animó:

-¡Vas a ganar a Whright! ¡Eres mucho mejor que ella!

Lily se quedó desconcertada ¿Les habían lavado el cerebro a todos o era una broma descomunal?

-¡Lily Lily!- la llamó una voz masculina. La pelirroja se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con James, que venía corriendo desde dentro del instituto, acompañado de Sirius y Cora- ¿Viste esto?- pidió emocionado.

-¿Como querías que no lo viera?- pidió ella divertida- ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?

-¡Alguien te ha nominado como candidata para reina!- exclamó Cora, emocionadísima.

-Y encima te ha hecho publicidad.

Michelle Morrison corrió hacia Lily, seguida de una amiga, la tal Eileen de la fiesta.

-¡Lily!- chilló emocionada- Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo para ser la Reina, vamos a colaborar desde hoy mismo en tu campaña.

-¡Ojala ganes Evans!- dijo Eileen, con una amplia sonrisa- Whright es tan… repugnante como persona. Y con lo que te dijo ayer, estoy segura de que la mitad de los votos ya los tiene perdidos. Tú no tenías culpa de nada.

-¿Así que? ¿Seguimos con la campaña?- pidió James.

-¿Pero que campaña?- preguntó Lily.

-¡Esta que alguien ha empezado! ¡Tenemos que seguir su trabajo!

-¡Venga chicos, manos a la obra! ¡Avisad a todo el mundo! ¡Evans tiene que ser la reina!- ordenó Sirius, sacando el móvil y empezando a mandar mensajes a todo dios.

-¡¡¡EVANS!!!- chilló una voz femenina, mas que cabreada, corriendo hacia ella- ¡¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?!- pidió Hannah amenazante. Hacía ni dos minutos que había visto todas las papeletas.

-Déjala, Whright- amenazó James, poniéndose delante de Lily- Ve a menear el trasero delante de tu noviete.

-¡Evans! ¡Que sepas que nunca me ganarás!- chilló Whright, para luego girarse hacia sus amigas, que hacían esfuerzos para no reírse- Esta tarde me acompañáis de compras- ordenó.

-Uy, lo siento, es que tengo que hacerme la manicura- dijo Barbara, con fingida pena.

-Y yo… tengo que mirar como crece la hierba- contestó Clare.

-¡Vaya una ayuda sois! ¡No os preocupéis por mí! ¡Ya me espabilaré sola!- siguió chillando Hannah, para luego largarse a pasos rápidos roja de ira.

-Evans, todo esto ha sido idea nuestra- reconoció Clare.

-Vamos a hacer que ganes, Hannah nos ha estado contando sus secretos de familia para llegar a ser la Reina del Baile, por lo que esta tarde te acompañaremos de compras y te prepararemos ¿Vale?- Lily las miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Sería una broma?

-Esta es la última semana antes de los votos, este sábado se sabrá quien es la reina, tienes que estar espectacular durante toda la semana, ¿Vale? Nos vamos, Hannah no puede sospechar que hemos sido nosotras- dijo Barbara- nos vemos a la salida del colegio- y las dos chicas se fueron por el mismo sitio por el que se había marchado Hannah.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Vas a ser la Reina!- exclamó Cora.

-Ay Dios…-murmuró Lily, a punto de echarse a reír. Solo la idea de hacerle pagar a Hannah lo que le había dicho la noche anterior ya valía la pena para convertirse en la Reina del Baile de ese año.

-Primero de todo necesitas ropa- dijo Barbara. Ella, Clare y Lily estaban en uno de los tantos centros comerciales de Londres, de compras para convertir a Lily en la candidata ideal- Y no creo que con la que tienes hagamos nada, y no puedes pedírsela a nadie- siguió la rubia. Lily vestía unos tejanos deshilachados algo viejos, y una camiseta de tirantes de color lavanda que había estado de moda unos años antes- De eso se encargará Clare. Solo dile las tallas que haces y ella lo comprará todo.

-Pero no os paséis, que no tengo mucho dinero- avisó Lily, preocupado por la cara de compradora compulsiva de Clare.

-Te lo pagamos nosotras- Lily se iba a quejar- Déjalo Evans, es nuestra venganza contra Hannah, y Clare Horsnby es capaz de todo por una venganza como dios manda- Y dicho esto se fue hacia la sección de ropa.

-Venga, nosotras iremos a por zapatos y maquillaje, y luego de acompañaré a la peluquería y a depilarte.

-¿Ha depilarme?- pidió preocupada Lily- Uy no, no es necesario, ya voy bien- se excusó.

-No vas bien, mírate atentamente, te salen pelos por todas partes- Barbara se acercó mas a ella- Y una limpieza de cutis no te sentaría mal del todo. Venga, a por los zapatos- cogió a Lily de la muñeca y se la llevó hasta la tienda de zapatos mas cercana- Estos para el instituto- le dio unas bailarinas blancas muy elegantes- Esto también para el instituto- unas sandalias con un poco de tacón de color verde lima- Y esto para la noche del baile- Le dio unos zapatos de tacón de color blanco con un bordado plateado. Venga, pruébatelas- La dependienta miraba la escena, Barbara comprándole zapatos a Lily, y esta pobre con cara de no tenerlas todas- Perfecto ¿Andas bien con ellos?

-Mm… si- contestó Lily, la verdad es que eran cómodos, pero acababa de ver el precio y le parecían excesivamente caras- Pero…

-Por el precio no te preocupes- Barbara sacó una tarjeta de crédito- puedo comprar lo que quiera cuando quiera. Cóbreme por favor- La dependienta obedeció sin rechistar, pues Barbara había pegado un grito- Ahora a por maquillaje- Arrastró a Lily hasta la tienda, no sin antes darle tres bolsas llenas de zapatos a Lily.

Todo estaba lleno de pintalabios, pintauñas, rimmels, coloretes, sombras de ojos, champús… vamos, de todo y mas. Lily observaba la variedad de colores con la boca medio abierta, nunca había visto tanto potingue junto, y eso que su hermana era una fanática de estas cosas.

-Bien, a ti te quedarán bien los colores rojos para los labios, rosas para las mejillas, y verdes y tostados para los ojos, bien bien- Barbara cogió una cestita que le ofrecieron las dependientas y empezó a meter dentro artículos y mas artículos- Si, con esto habrá suficiente- Fue a pagar. Luego le dio dos bolsas más a la pelirroja.

-¿No crees que quizá nos estamos pasando?- pidió Lily, cansada por el peso de las bolsas.

-¡No! ¡Hannah no se cansa de repetir que el secreto está en el exceso, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer! ¡Ahora a la peluquería!- chilló Barbara, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca- ¡A la tercera planta!

Barbara llevó a Lily a una peluquería llamada "La belle jeune" que era un local decorado con colores fucsias y dorados.

-¡Pierre!- chilló Barbara justo al entrar- Tengo un grabe problema, y además es urgente.

-¿Qué le pasa, mademoiselle?- pidió el tal Pierre, con acento francés.

-¡Ella!- exclamó Barbara, señalando a Lily.

Pierre la miró detenidamente y con cara de susto.

-Ya la entiendo, de ella se va a encargar Louis y Guillaume, ahora los llamo- se giró hacia dos chicos que estaban sentados- ¡Vosotros! ¡Holgazanes! ¡Tenéis trabajo! ¡Y quiero un resultado inmejorable!- Luego se giró hacia Lily- Sígalos, por favor. ¿Un completo?

-Exacto- respondió Barbara- un MUY completo. Y quiero que luego se ponga esta ropa- Le entregó a Louis la única bolsa que había estado cargando todo el día.

Lily entró por una puerta donde ponía "Completo", siguiendo a los dos esteticistas.

Pasó media hora.

Pasó una hora.

Una hora y media.

Pasaron dos horas.

Dos horas y media… Y Lily salió del la salita.

Barbara se quedó boquiabierta.

-Ya podemos decir que eres la reina- afirmó satisfecha de Lily.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**Bueno aquí yo :D en medio del verano y tostada como… un cangrejo xD ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Ya nos acercamos a la recta final del fic… ay ay ay… ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Bueno, nada mas que dar las gracias a: Kry, Elii Evans, Desiré, beautifly92, Potters-light, Mi-X-LuBrE-X-CaLa, Ruby P. Black, Mary-Tonks, Tonks, Lali Evans, maria y FerGranger.**

**Nada, que mil mil mil gracias a tods y que dejéis review para comentar y así hacerme feliz. Besos**

**Eri**


	7. Chapter 7

Los ojos de Lily brillaban como esmeraldas dentro de unas cuencas negras, pues llevaba el contorno de los ojos de un negro profundo, con bastante rimel y llevaba los labios pintados de un color rojo oscuro. Una mata de cabello rojizo, sedoso y brillante caía con gracia por encima de sus hombros ¡Quien hubiera dicho que el estropajo que tenía antes podría algún día ser casi el de un anuncio de champú! La había depilado tan a la perfección que su piel podía pasar por la de un bebé, y lo mismo con su cutis. Su pequeño problema de curvas había desaparecido después de que Barbara le prestara unos sujetadores con relleno ¡Ya podría haberse enterado antes de que eso existía! Y en esos momentos llevaba un vestidito corto, de color verde con pequeñas flores blancas, con las sandalias nuevas, y se dirigía hacia el instituto con Cora al lado, que no paraba de decir lo guapa que estaba la pelirroja.

-Que bien que James te haya pedido para ir con él al baile, ¿no?- pidió Cora. El moreno se lo había pedido hacía un par de días y Lily había aceptado encantada-Aunque cuando te vea creo se morirá de un infarto- bromeó la castaña.

-No me digas eso- dijo preocupada.

Un chico de su mismo curso de acercó con aire despistado a Lily, ella lo tenía visto, acostumbraba a ir con James y los demás.

-Buenos días Evans, estás muy guapa, veo que Potter hace bien su trabajo- dicho esto se fue. Se llamaba John Lee, y era el que había retado a James a convertir a Lily en la Reina del baile, por lo que si perdía tendría que salir él en pelotas, y ver que las cosas le iban bien a James no le tenía muy contento.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?- pidió Cora.

-No tengo ni idea… ¿Dónde debe estar James?- pidió un tanto ansiosa Lily. Esa pregunta le había quedado en la cabeza, y ahora tenía mas ganas de hablar con él.

-En el gimnasio, preparando las cosas para el baile, no faltan ni dos días.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hasta el gimnasio, y nada mas llegar lo que vieron fue a James discutiendo acaloradamente con Hannah.

-Aunque sea una apuesto yo voy a ganar. Y tú irás conmigo, porque me lo prometiste, y tú serás el rey del baile- gritó Hannah, cabreada.

-¡Me importa un pepino lo que tu digas, si digo que no voy es que no!- respondió James. Los dos eran el centro de atención de todos lo que estaban montando la decoración. Hannah se percató de que Lily estaba allá y se digirió hacia ella, seguida de James.

-¿Sabes que solo va contigo por una apuesta? ¡Se apostó con John Lee que tú serías la Reina del Baile de este año y que irías con él! ¿No te parece gracioso?- preguntó con malicia.

Lily tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que había dicho, para luego girarse hacia James, que se mordía el labio inferior nervioso.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pidió, con un hilo de voz.

-Lily, mira yo te explico lo que pasó…-empezó él.

-¡¿Es cierto?!- gritó Lily, roja de rabia.

-En un primer momento sí, pero luego…

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No me vuelvas a hablar!- chilló y, tras darle un bofetón, se largó del gimnasio a paso rápido.

-Bueno, me pasas a recoger el sábado a las nueve, adiós- dijo Hannah. Y James se quedó ahí, viendo como la pelirroja se iba a punto de llorar y con el corazón roto, y la rubia se largaba a pasitos alegres y tarareando una canción, pues todo volvía a ir como ella quería.

El día siguiente era el último día antes de las votaciones, y Hannah se dedicó a repartir pastelitos deliciosos entre los alumnos para que la votaran. Lily brilló por su ausencia.

James sabía que le había roto el corazón, y abandonó cualquier intento de perdón, se resignó a que ya todo estaba perdido, y decidió ir al baile con Hannah. James no iba detrás de las chicas.

Lily mintió a sus padres, les dijo que se encontraba mareada y así se libró de ir al colegio y a trabajar. Se pasó el día debajo de las sabanas, intentando no llorar. No quería pasar por el bochorno de hablar con sus compañeros, de que se rieran de ella a sus espaldas, pues todos sabrían a esas horas que James Potter le había tomado el pelo de mala manera, de que ella no había sido más que el resultado de una apuesta, y lo peor de todo, era que ella se lo había creído, que lo había amado, y lo seguía amando. Como la tonta que era.

El sábado del baile, a primera hora de la mañana Mary se plantó en su casa para decirle que:

-Deberías haber venido ayer, estoy segura de que tu ganarás Lily, pero si hubieras venido al menos, la gente se habría acordado un poco mas de ti y no te los pasteles de Hannah que…mmmm… que ricos que estaban… Bueno, ya no estoy tan segura de que vayas a ganar, y pienso que has sido una tonta en caer a los pies de Potter, pero que sepas que te apoyo- y tras comer unas cuantas galletitas caseras de la señora Evans se largó, habiéndolo estropeado todo aún más.

Justo antes de comer apareció Sam, con aire triste, y le dijo que:

-Por favor, Lily, tienes que ir al Baile ¡Tu vas a ser la reina! ¡No puedes quedarte en casa sin venir! ¿Vendrás verdad?- Lily asintió solo para hacerla callar- ¡Que bien!- Y se marchó.

Sam había venido con buena intención, pero eso no servía de nada, Lily seguía sintiendose mal. A media tarde fue el turno de Cora, que llegó más que cabreada:

-¡¿Cómo puedes ir aún en pijama?! ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de vestirte?! ¡¡No tenemos todo el día!!- empezó a registrar la habitación de Lily, sacó el vestido que tenía que ponerse y se lo dejó encima de la cama, junto a los zapatos, a los complementos, y el maquillaje que debía llevar- No puedo quedarme aquí todo el rato, pero o te vistes o me enfadaré mucho contigo.

-No iré- dijo Lily.

-Si irás. Y solo irás por demostrarle a Potter que eres genial sin su ayuda, que aunque no lo tengas a él de pareja, ni seas la Reina junto a él, tú eres la mejor, ¿Entiendes?

-Solo iré si voy acompañada. No pienso ir sin chico- siguió Lily. Era imposible que a esas alturas encontraran una pareja para ella.

-Yo te lo encuentro, pero tú dúchate y vístete- siguió Cora, menos enfadada que antes y con un tono mas compasivo- Tú vales mucho Lily, no te dejes menospreciar- y se fue de casa.

Lily se sentía mejor. Cora la entendía, pero lo que pedía era mucho, y difícil de realizar ¿Quién encontraría Cora para ella cuando apenas faltaban tres horas para el baile? Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Una hora y media mas tarde su madre la despertó con gritos.

-¡Lily hija! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que irías al baile? ¡Pero si aún vas en pijama! ¡Y tienes una pareja esperando a bajo!- chilló la madre emocionada.

-¿Una pareja?- preguntó ella, entre bostezos ¿Estaría soñando?- ¿Quién es?

-Un chico moreno y de pelo negro- dijo su madre- no me acuerdo como a dicho que se llamaba.

Lily se quedó con el "moreno y de pelo negro" ¿Sería James? ¿Habría venido a por ella? No recibió ninguna llamada suya tras la conversación en el gimnasio pero… ¿Podría ser que fuera él? Saltó de la cama y bajó a toda prisa hasta llegar a la entrar de la casa. Le dio un vuelco el corazón… No era James… No podía creer que hubiera sido suficientemente tonta como para pensar que sería él.

-Bueno chica, ya se que no soy un príncipe azul ni nada, pero podrías disimular esta cara de asco que me pones- bromeó Adam Smith, el chico que trabajaba con ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella, y tras un abrazo dijo- Me arreglo y bajo.

-Venga que haremos tarde- Cora lo había llamado para que fuera a ayudar a Lily, y como buen amigo, ahí se plantó- Y no estés triste, que él se lo pierde- animó con una sonrisa.

Lily se duchó, cada vez menos triste y más segura de si misma. Si, iría al baile, disfrutaría tanto si era Reina como si no, se lo pasaría bien con Adam, y no pensaría más en James. Ella valía más que todos esos juntos.

Se peinó con cuidado, se maquilló a la perfección, como le habían enseñado a hacer las demás, se puso el vestido y los zapatos y bajó, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

El vestido era hermoso, como le comentó todo el mundo: llevaba una palabra de honor de una tela plateada, con un corsé blanco, y una falda de un tejido vaporoso que alternaba tela blanca y plateada. Los zapatos hacían que pareciera una princesa de cuento.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó a Adam con una amplia sonrisa.

Llegaron al colegio. Estaba todo lleno de alumnos. La primera a encontrar fue a Mary acompañada, y con cara de no estar muy contenta, por Peter Pettigrew: ella con un vestido de color negro, de lo más normal, y él con un smoquing que tenía una gran mancha de chocolate. Saludaron y siguieron su camino hasta la fiesta.

De camino se encontraron con Michelle Morrison, su pareja, y Eileen y su partener, que saludaron a Lily con mucha efusividad y gritos de ánimos.

Los siguientes que encontraron fueron a Remus y a Samantha, que había terminado juntos, al igual que Peter y Mary. Sam llevaba un bonito vestido largo, atado al cuello y sin mangas, de color azul noche, con algunas lentejuelas brillantes en el parte inferior. Remus iba con un smoquing, al igual que todos los chicos.

-¡Estas hermosísima Lily!- comentó animada Sam- Que suerte que hayas venido- dijo, dándole un abrazo- Vamos a buscar a Cora.

-¿Acierto si digo que va con Black?- pidió Lily, entre risitas: Sabía que a Cora le gustaba el culo de Black, y sabía que no se dejaría escapar el chico más sexy del colegio. Sam asintió.

Cora llevaba el mismo vestido rojo que la noche de la fiesta, y respondió a la pregunta de "¿Y tu vestido de gala?" con un:

-Si te digo lo que le ha pasado al vestido antes de salir de mi habitación por culpa de este- señaló a Sirius, que ponía cara de angelillo- te aseguro que me mandaras a un convento de monjas para evitar que se repita- todos estallaron en risas.

Entraron juntos al gimnasio, donde sonaba una música de fiesta a la que nadie prestaba atención.

Y entonces lo vio: James estaba en el centro de la pista, charlando con John Lee, y de bracito con Hannah, que llevaba un vestido largo de color rosa pálido, apretado, con dos cortes que llegaban hasta el muslo, y peinada a la perfección. Parecía sacada de un concurso de Miss Barbie Beverly Hills.

Las miradas de Lily y de James se cruzaron unos segundos, y ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada, hasta que Adam llamó a Lily:

-¿Estas bien?- Lily se volteó, dándole la espalda a James.

-He estado mejor, pero pienso divertirme.

-¡Así se habla!- animó Adam, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Demuéstrale lo que vale un peine a ese.

La fiesta había empezado hacía dos horas. Todos habían comido, habían bailado y ese era el momento de saber quien era la Reina y el Rey del baile. El director subió al escenario con dos sobres, uno rosa y otro azul.

-Y el Rey del Baile de esta promoción es, por un numero ajustado de votos- anunció el director- ¡James Potter!- todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a felicitar a James, que subió al escenario.

-Te quedaste sin ser rey- bromeó Cora, dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Sirius.

-Pero tengo algo mejor que una corona- y la miró significativamente, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Y ahora el turno de la reina- Se hizo un silencio sepulcral- nunca habíamos tenido una votación tan ajustada, la reina de este año a ganado por pocos puntos… La ganadora, la reina de esta promoción es…

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**Bueno, y aquí os dejo con la intriga y con instintos asesinos que espero que no se cumplan pues me voy a esconder bien escondida durante más o menos un mes… así que ya sabéis, hasta finales de agosto dudo que pueda actualizar (a no ser que tenga alguna buena amiga que suba por mi, cosa que dudo)… aunque claro, una buena dosis de reviews podria provocar que actualizara en pocos días antes de mi marcha xd así que ya sabéis, reviews y capítulo nuevo prontisimo.**

**Gracias a: aloromora, Potters-light, Elii Evans, ale-patil, Mi-X-LuBrE-X-CaLa, luna712, Mary Tonks, Lali Evans, Kry, Desiré, beautifly92, Ruby P. Black! Mil gracias por haberos molestado en perder tiempo dejándome un tonto review :D Si no fuera por vosotras no continuaria…**

**Vamos a por la autopublicidad:: Anuncio uno: empecé un fic nuevo, llamado Tragicomedia veraniega, que os prometo asegura mucha diversión, así que ya sabéis, si quereis divertiros id allí. Anuncio dos: Subí un pequeño tributo a Harry Potter, si os consideráis fans de verdad, debéis pasar y dejar constancia, no os ocupará más de dos minutos, asegurado.**

**Gracias de nuevo.**

**Eri**


	8. Chapter 8

-Y ahora el turno de la reina- Se hizo un silencio sepulcral- nunca habíamos tenido una votación tan ajustada, la reina de este año a ganado por pocos puntos… La ganadora, la reina de esta promoción es… ¡Hannah Whright!

El nombre provocó una reacción adversa a la del nombre de James: abucheos y más abucheos.

-¡Tramposa!

-¡No tenía que haber ganado ella!

-¡Evans, Evans!

Pero Lily ya había salido del gimnasio. Había tenido la ciega esperanza de que pudiera haber ganado ella, y ahora, al ver que no era así, se sentía avergonzada de haber pensado eso. Paseó un rato por el jardín desierto del colegio, solo se podía oí el ruido de la música amortiguada y las charladas que procedían del gimnasio.

En ese momento sonaba una canción lenta y romántica. Seguramente estarían bailando los Reyes de ese año… Pensó en James de nuevo, en como se había enamorado sin querer de él, en como la había engañado y le habían tomado el pelo, se sintió sucia por culpa de él, pero pese a todo, no podía odiarlo, y no podía porque lo amaba, con todo su corazón… Pero él a ella no.

-¡Callaos ya!- chilló Hannah. Había subido al escenario, ya llevaba su tan ansiada corona en la cabeza, estaba deslumbrante bajo los focos, pero el público lo estropeaba. Le había quitado el micrófono al director- ¡¿Queréis hacer el favor de no molestar?! ¡Estoy disfrutando MI momento!

-¡Cállate tú, estúpida!- chilló alguna chica.

-¡Eres una tramposa! ¡La ganadora tendría que haber sido Evans!- gritó otro chico.

-¡Pero he sido yo!- exclamó ella- Y ya me costó lo mío serlo, como nadie quería votarme- murmuró por lo bajo, pero al tener el micro aún delante se hizo audible por doquier.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pidió James, extrañado. Todo el mundo la miraba con aire sospechoso.

-Esto… pues que me costó llegar a ser la reina… y eso- mintió ella. James cogió el micrófono.

-¡Haber haber! ¡Necesito vuestra colaboración!- gritó al público- ¡Luces por favor!- se encendieron todos los focos del gimnasio, iluminando a los demás alumnos- ¿Quién votó a Lily?- las manos empezaron a alzarse, una tras otra, hasta que quedaron todas al aire- ¿Y quien votó a Whright?- Solo una mano estaba levantada, la de John Lee, el chico de la apuesta.

-Señorita, ¿Puede darnos una explicación?- pidió el director, arrebatándole la corona.

-¡No! ¡Es mía! ¡Solo mía! ¡Yo me la merezco mas que la don nadie de Evans!- chilló, intentando quitarle la corona al profesor.

-¿Confirmas con eso que hacer echo trampas?- pidió James.

-¡Si, las hice! ¡Porque me lo merezco más yo que ella!- chilló la chica, roja de rabia.

-¡Eso es mentira!- chilló Cora, desde el público-

-¡Eres una mala persona!- siguió Sam.

-¡Yo me lo merezco! ¡No ella!- siguió Hannah.

-Señorita Whright, haga el favor de marcharse del escenario- ordenó el director.

-Pero… yo- siguió Hannah, dispuesta a luchar por su corona. Se abalanzó contra el director con "tan mala suerte" que su vestido quedó atrapado "accidentalmente" bajo el pié de James, y la falda se rompió desde la cintura, dejándola en bragas delante de todo el instituto, que estallaron en risas.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Evans?- pidió el director. Pero ella no estaba por ningún sitio.

James bajó a la tierra, tenía que encontrar a Lily lo antes posible, hablar con ella. Tenía que hacer lo que nunca antes había echo por una chica: irle detrás. No podía quedar todo estropeado por ese error suyo.

Saltó del escenario y empezó a correr en dirección al patio del colegio. Tenía que encontrarla lo antes posible. Y le fue más fácil de lo que pensaba: Estaba sentada bajo un árbol, iluminada por la luz de la luna, con su precioso vestido plateado y su melena roja, parecía una aparición.

-Lily…- susurró él, llamando su atención. La chica se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, pero unas gruesas lineas verticales de maquillaje bajaban por sus mejillas- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Y yo- dijo ella, con voz firme y decidida- Odio lo que me has hecho, me parece de muy mala persona, me parece muy cruel, pero aún así te amo, aunque tu a mi no, y como tú a mi no me amas lo mejor es que te vayas con tu Reina y a mi me dejes en paz, que mi vida estaba bien, tú la mejoraste, pero puedo volver a ser como era antes.

-Lily, ya estoy con mi reina. Ganaste el concurso, y también te ganaste mi corazón. Siento mucho lo que te he hecho. La verdad es que en un primer momento solo me acerqué a ti por interés, pero a medida que fui conociéndote me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Lily te quiero, y necesito que me perdones ¿Quieres ser mi reina?

La pelirroja asintió, y se lanzó encima de James, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas y una sonrisa de felicidad en la boca. Los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso bajo la luz argentada de la luna.

•**¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•**

**¡Bueno bueno! ¡Ya casi estamos al final! Que si, que aún no ha terminado, que queda el epilogo, pero me destroza el corazón tener que anunciaros que no lo subiré hasta, como muy temprano, el 20 de agosto, porque YA me marcho de vacaciones y estoy muy atareada con todo :P darles las gracias a:**

**Elii Evans, Lily Evans, Lali Evans (¿Sois familia las tres?XD) beautifly92, Mary-Tonks, Desiré, Fanny, luna712, Ruby P. Black, Kry, Mi-X-LuBrE-X-CaLa, paau y Potters-light.**

**Pasaros por mi "Tragicomedia Veraniega" porque os va a gustar :D**

**Eri**


	9. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Al final llegó el día de la graduación, pensó Lily, dirigiéndose hacia el colegio acompañada de sus padres. Estaba en una nube, todo iba a la perfección, sus notas habían sido inmejorables, adoraba a sus amigas, hacía un día estupendo y, sobretodo, lo tenía a él. Sonrió al pensar en lo que tenía que ocurrir ese día, que sin duda sería lo más divertido de la graduación, pero ¿Se atrevería? Imaginó la cara que pondría la gente, en especial los padres y el director y tubo que usar todas sus fuerzas para reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Estás bien, hija?- le preguntó su madre, seguramente debía estar colorada por el esfuerzo de no reír.

-Claro mamá- contestó ella. Llegaron al teatro del instituto, donde se recibían los diplomas de fin de curso- Este es vuestro sitio- señaló las últimas filas de sillones, que tenían pegadas unas pegatinas en el respaldo que ponía "padres"- yo me voy delante- anunció y, tras darle un par de besos de despedida a sus padres, se fue en busca de sus amigas. No le fue difícil encontrarlas, pues estaba justo en medio de la sala esperándola.

-Vamos por orden de lista- anunció asustada Mary: eso significaba que no podrían darse apoyo moral antes del gran momento.

-Da igual- contestó Cora, haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia- Lily ¿De verdad crees que lo hará?- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros- Sería divertido- con una sonrisa perversa.

-¡Si lo hace prohibido mirar!- se quejó la chica, dándole un coscorrón a la salida de su amiga. Las chicas estallaron en risas.

-¿A que viene tanto ruido?- se quejó en tono bromista James, que acababa de llegar junto a sus tres amigos. Lily lo miró: iba vestido de gala, al igual que el resto de los compañeros de curso y ella misma. Todos iban elegantes, pues era un día muy importante.

-Quieren saber si lo harás o no- explicó ella, a lo que el chico le susurró algo en el oído- ya entiendo. Bueno, yo te apoyo- contestó, mientras todos los observaban.

-¡Eh! ¿Eso que quiere decir?- se quejó Sirius.

-Pronto lo sabrás… cuando lleguen a la P de Potter- contestó él, con una amplia sonrisa- venga, vamos a sentarnos.

Tuvieron que sentarse por orden de lista, como les había comunicado Mary, y cuando ya estaban todos en sus sitios se apagaron las luces. Tardaron unos momentos en cesar los murmullos tras salir el director acompañado de varios profesores al escenario, que era el único punto iluminado de toda la sala.

Lily buscó con la mirada el reflejo de las gafas de James, que estaba un par de filas por detrás de ella. El chico también la estaba mirando y le levantó el pulgar en señal de que todo iba según el plan.

-Cielos- murmuró Lily, volviéndose hacia delante y con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Lo hará?- le pidió Sirius, que estaba casi al lado de Lily.

-Eso dice- comentó ella- de todos modos creo que la mitad de nuestros compañeros de curso traen cámaras para inmortalizar el momento- comentó, fijándose en que todas las chicas llevaban una escondida en el bolsito o jugueteaban con ella en las manos. Lily no era una excepción.

-Yo también traigo una- dijo Sirius- para fotografiar las caras de la gente- explicó ante la mirada extrañada de la pelirroja.

-…y otra promoción que acaba, que nos dejan para enfrentarse a la vida. Un aplauso para ellos- terminó con su típico discurso el director. Los aplausos, que más que nada eran de alegría pues había terminado, estallaron al momento- Pasemos a repartir los diplomas- anunció. Empezaron por orden alfabetico, así que enseguida fue el turno de Sirius. Un montón de silbidos y chillidos femeninos llenaron el ambiente desde que se pronunció la primera letra de su nombre hasta que el chico se sentó de nuevo. Lily no pudo reprimir una risita. En un momento sería su turno y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Evans, Lily- dijo el director. La pelirroja se levantó y, con lo que a ella le parecía paso torpe, subió al escenario. El director le dio el diploma mientras le estrechaba la mano y un montón de flashes los dejaban medio ciegos. Aún más torpe que antes, Lily bajó a los sillones y, antes de sentarse, se encontró con la cara de James que le dedicaba una sonrisa, que se contagió en su cara.

Sintiéndose la más feliz y afortunada del mundo se sentó en su sitio ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que en dos meses pasarían santísimas cosas? Había dejado de ser una don nadie y se había hecho popular, seguía con sus amigas pero había conocido a un montón de personas nuevas pero, lo mejor de todo era, sin duda, que se había echado novio. Quería a James con toda su alma, y estaba de lo más contenta y orgullosa de ser correspondida. Se sobresaltó al oír:

-Potter, James- de la boca del director. ¿Tanto rato había estado en sus pensamientos que ya habían llegado a la P? Se volteó rápidamente cuando unos cuando chillidos, parecidos a los de Sirius pero estos eran más de sorpresa aparte de mixtos, llamaron su atención. Abrió la boca al ver que… ¡James subía desnudo al escenario! Se había quitado la ropa mientras estaba sentado y se tapaba sus partes más íntimas con una pelota de fútbol mientras que en la espalda llevaba escrito "Soy un tonto". Lily soltó una risotada al acordarse de todo…

Nada más besarse la noche del baile, cuando se descubrió toda la farsa, la parejita entró en el gimnasio para bailar su merecida canción juntos. Pero en la puerta del baile se encontraron al chico con el que había hecho la apuesta James, es decir, el que tendría que salir en pelotas el día de la graduación. Este se acercó a James, que se puso tenso esperando algún tipo de venganza en contra de su persona.

-Me apuesto que…-empezó el chico. Lily no se acordaba que apuesta habían echo esta vez, pero así pasaron todos los días antes de llegar a la graduación, apostándose cosas para no tener que salir en pelotas delante de todos.

La pelirroja no se había cansado de repetirle a James que dejara de apostar, porque no era bueno, pero él ni caso, pues se divertía de lo más. Las apuestas fueron subiendo de grado hasta que James perdió.

Y ahí estaba, "cobrando" su apuesta: salir en pelotas por la graduación con un "soy un tonto" escrito en la espalda.

James se volteó de cara al público ante la mirada atónita del profesor, que parecía a un paso del paro cardiaco. Y en el mismo estado quedó Lily al ver que tenía apuntado en el pecho "Lily Evans es MÍA". La pelirroja no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento.

-¡¡Porque te quiero mucho, bonita!!- le gritó James, quitándole el micro al director, y lanzándole la pelota de fútbol a la chica, que la cogió un poco torpemente.

James Potter quedó en pelota picada delante de todo el mundo.

Fin

**¡Bueno bueno! ¡Otro fic terminado! ¿Os ha gustado este epílogo? Es muy parecido a la película jaja xD bueno, de todas formas espero que os haya gustado. **

**Agradecimientos: Elii Evans, Ruby P. Black, Therasmus, Tati Jane Potter, Desiré, Mi-X-LuBrE-X-CaLa, luna712, Mary-Tonks, Kry.**

**Mil gracias por haberme seguido hasta el final :D nos vemos en algún otro de mis fic (o eso espero).**

**BESOS**

**ERI**


End file.
